Jewel That Binds
by Ria Everwood
Summary: In the 21st Century, Lavi lived as a rich young master of a famous jewel maker company. His life had been 'normal' until the day he recived a weird letter from The Pleasure Noah...A famous Jewel thief!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man and any other characters in it.

Warning: Yaoi Parings: Lucky and Yullen

Hi there! It's been some time since I published any of my stories. I had this story all planned out just didn't have time to type it. Hope you guys like it. Do reviews! I love reading reviews

Acknowledgements: Thanks to my sister – crimsonaffections for editing my grammar mistakes like always.

Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 1 – The Pleasure Noah **

_How the hell did this get here?_

I was staring blankly at the dark purple envelope which was resting beside my pillow.

_The windows and balcony are locked, so is the door…_

I couldn't figure out how the letter ever got into the room!

I picked it up to take a look. It was a beautiful dark purple envelope with a butterfly shaped seal with gold embossed letters of my name, 'Lavi Jr.', printed on the front.

Just as I was about to open the letter, a soft knock distracted me.

I tucked the envelope into my bag and answered the door, "Yes?"

"Young master, your breakfast is ready and master wishes to speak to you."

"Alright, I will be down in ten minutes."

I hurriedly changed into my school uniform, tidied my orange hair and grabbed my school bag as I rushed out of the room.

Gramps was already in the dining room reading the newspaper when I went down for breakfast. Today he was wearing a black and grey business suit.

_He always wears _a_ black and grey business suit!_

I smiled cheerfully and greeted gramps, "Good morning gramps!"

Only after moments, gramps lifted his head from the news paper and talked to me.

Gramps looked clam and he took a sip of the coffee before saying, "I heard you failed one of your tests again…"

I looked into his eyes with no hint of regret and argue, "That mathematics test is not for humans to do!"

Gramps lifted his brows and looked at me quietly as he continued drinking his coffee.

Looking at gramps reaction, I guessed he believed me, so I started eating my breakfast.

Just then the maid brought gramps his business suitcase as gramps was heading out to the door.

Just before he left, he said, "I won't be home for dinner tonight." And there he goes off to work.

My gramps, aka Bookman was the CEO of the biggest jewel making company in US. All my life, gramps had always been my one and only family. Although we are not close, but I still cared a great deal about him.

"Young master, you're going to be late…" The maid brought the clock to remind me of the time!

"Oh Shit!" I grabbed my things and headed towards the car where the chauffer was already waiting for me.

Innocence High School, the school I am currently studying in. It is a school filled with special teenagers like me! Although the only thing that was special about me was my gramps being one of the richest men in the area.

As I got off the car, I spotted Allen just right after the school gate. I called out to him as I ran towards him. "Allen!"

"Good morning Lavi." Allen as always was carrying food with him wherever he goes.

"Oh hey Kanda I didn't see you back there."

"Che…" That was the most common word that ever came out of Kanda's mouth. He was the kind of cool, calm guy that most girls swoon over.

The three of us walked towards the school, not talking as Allen was busy eating and it was impossible to hold a conversation more than five minutes with Kanda.

Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu were my best friendsand classmates. The both of them had been friends since they were kids. I sometimes wonder how such two different personalities can become such good friends.

"Rinnnng!"

_Ah the school bell!_

Allen was already running with Kanda behind him as they heard the bell.

"You don't want to be late for master's class!"

I ran after them as well, "Hey wait up!"

Luckily, we reached the classroom before Mr. Marian came to the class.

Mr. Marian Cross, the most famous teacher in the school. He had all the females' teachers under his feet. He was my mathematics and homeroom teacher this year. He was also known as the most frightening teacher in the school. I always thought that the school should have a 'Most fearful teacher award'. That awardwill definitely belong to Mr. Marian.

Every student in the class was sitting in their seats quietly and starring at the wall clock ticking by in front of the class. When the clock struck at exactly eight o'clock, the classroom door opened and the all mighty, Mr. Marian, stepped into the classroom.

Everyone in class froze into absolute stillness**. **A stunned hush fell upon the class.

As Mr. Marian walked towards the teacher's table, his eyes scanned around the classroom, freezing anyone that caught his eye.

The silence was finally broken when Mr. Marian started taking the attendance, "Alvin, Allen …"

"Finally the lesson ends and it's time for the weekends!" I stretched myself as I talked to Allen who was sitting beside me.

Allen was packing his things and was ready to go. He turned to face me and asked, "Yeah, hey Lavi want to join me and Kanda for lunch?"

I grinned and replied, "Nah**,** I got to go home and finish some things I am working on. You guys enjoy yourselves."

_I know more than to disturb the dates they have._

The three of us walked to the school front gate and went our separate ways.

"Welcome home young master, your lunch is ready."

_Now what's this maid's name?_

"Thank you; bring it up to my room later."

"Yes, young master."

There are far too many maids in the house for me to remember their names.

I went up to my room, lay straight on the bed and sunk my head into the pillow.

_Feels nice…hey! It's cigarette smell! _

I sat up immediately and stared at the pillow in shock.

_I never smoke and in the house there is strictly no smoking in the house but why is there the smell of cigarettes? _

I quickly scanned the room to see if there was anything was suspicious.

_Nothing was being moved or missing from its place so why? _

I was thinking hard, but then the maid bringing me my lunch knocked on the door and that snapped me out of my thoughts.

I called out to her, "Come in!"

She opened the door and set the meal on the study table.

"Young master if there is nothing else I will take my leave."

"Yeah…"

Just as she was about to go out, I asked, "Oh did anyone come in my room today?"

She was shocked and kept quiet for a moment.

"Don't worry I am just asking."

"From what I know, no one came into the room today young master, today is not the day for cleaning your room, so…."

"Ok then, you may leave."

She gave a slight nod and hurriedly left my room.

_I think I have been thinking too much… ah the time! I still have to do Mr. Marian's homework!_

I grabbed my bag and begun unpacking the books. As I was unpacking, the envelope I tucked into my bag this morning fluttered out from between the books and landed on the floor.

_Ah! The weird letter from this morning!_

I picked it up and sat by the bed, staring blankly at the letter.

_Who would send me such a letter? And how did it get into my room?_

Questions flooded my mind. Finally, I decided to open the letter. I gently broke the butterfly shaped seal and inside was a black card with sliver words. It read,

_Small as it seems,_

_Shines that it lack,_

_In the darkness it may be _

_The light I seek!_

_The pleasure Noah_

_The Pleasure Noah? Who the hell is that? Is someone playing a prank on me? And what the hell is the letter talking about?_

I got angry thinking that it was a prank letter that I threw it by the side with all my other things and went to do my homework.

Three hours later…

I was scratching my head trying to figure out the mathematics questions. After three hours I had only managed to finish three questions!

_I know! I'll call Allen!_

I picked up my cell phone on the table and called Allen.

"Oh… yes Allen speaking….!"

"Hey Allen, Lavi here! I want to ask you about the mathematics questions given by Mr. Marian today…? Allen you ok**? **You don't sound right?"

Allen's voice was shaky and he was panting.

"Ah…I'm fine…the questions are… Ah! Erm difficult to do…I… en… can't answer them as well…"

"Oh… How about Kanda? Does he know how to do them?"

There was a long silence before Allen finally replied, "No…Don't…en…brother asking him…if there is nothing…else, I'll hang up now…"

"Ok then thanks anyway. See you tomorrow."

"See you…Ahhh…."

"Oh hey Allen? What's wrong?"

"… … …"

_Eh… the phone hang up…what's with Allen anyway? He sounded really weird…_

I put the phone down and went to lie on the bed. The house was in total silence.

_It was always like that…I should be used to it already…but it's hard not to feel lonely… _

I kept thinking blankly and soon after, I fall asleep.

"Hmmm…."

"Young master?"

I was still half asleep when I replied, "Yes…?"

"Sorry to disturb you this early but your friend, Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu have come to find you. Should I send them away?"

_Eh? Allen and Kanda? What are they doing here so early in the morning?_

I sat up and replied "I'll be down in ten minutes please send them up after that."

"As you wish young master."

I dressed quickly and soon, Allen and Kanda were nicely settled in my room.

"Bring up the snacks later, you may leave for now."

The maid nodded slightly and closed the door behind her.

"Oh yeah Allen are you alright? I thought I heard you scream when you hung up the phone."

Allen flushed and stammered, "It's nothing….don't you ….worry."

Allen threw a dark stare at Kanda who obviously noticed but didn't pay much attention to it.

"Anyway why did you both come here so early in the morning?"

Allen turned to grab the books behind him and grinned, "I thought it will be a good idea that we all try and do it together. And _someone_ owes me so he had to come along too."

"Che…"

_I guess that someone is Kanda…_

"Ok I'll go get my books."

I stood and went to get my books. As I took my books, the weird letter I got slipped out and landed right in front of Kanda.

Kanda seemed shocked. He stoodand walked towards me and demanded, "When did you get this? Why didn't you tell us?"

"What….?"

"Kanda what's wrong with you….! Ah…!"

Allen also stared at me blankly.

"What is going on here? Do you guys know who sent the letter? If yes tell me? I havebeen trying to figure out what it says!"

Then a soft knock broke the tension in the room. "Young master the snacks are here."

The maid left the snacks in the room and retreated from the room. The room was in absolute silence, with Kanda staring at me and Allen reading the letter.

"Hey Allen you guys know something about the letter right? Come on tell me!"

Allen lifted his head and sighed deeply and said, "You just received a letter from the famous jewel thiefthe in the world. He first made his appearance in Japan and now he has come to the US to steal famous and precious jewels in the world. Kanda and I have been on his tail for two years now. As this is a very serious case for more than three years, the police kept it from the media so that they will not interfere with their work."

I was dumbfounded, staring at Allen, not thinking. I mean I know Allen and Kanda's special abilities are thatthey are really good detectives. That's how they got into the weird school in the first place! But I didn't know that they have cases unsolved.

The silence continued for a while before Kanda finally spoke, "And he always sends his victims notices before he come stealing the jewels and from the looks of it, you are his next target."

"Wait a minute are you sure he got the right person? I mean isn't he going to target my gramps instead? Why send the letter to me? It doesn't even make sense to me!"

"Clam down Lavi, his moves are always unknown. But to be safe let's just inform your grandfather about it first. Leave the rest to us. Let's go Kanda; we got some work to do. Based on the date behind the card, he will be striking in three days time."

As Allen and Kanda was about to leave the room, I spoke softly, "Can you leave the letter with me? I wouldn't want a thief to come steal my gramps precious works."

Allen left the letter on the table and left.

_The Pleasure Noah huh…Just you wait I will not let you ruin my gramps's jewel display!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man or any of the characters.

Here is the second chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed on Chapter 1 and then nope Tyki is not going to steal Lavi. Not _yet_! :p I'm bad in giving names so the name of places is sort of almost all the same. :x

I'll try and publish chapter three soon so stay tune~

Special thanks to Crimson Affections for editing my mistakes.

Lastly do review!

Signing off, _illusion-romance_

**Chapter 2 – the encounter**

_What does 'Small as it seems' means? Arh!_

I had been trying to figure out the clue all night and had not gotten anything out of it yet! It does not even make sense!

_Two days left…before he strikes and ruins gramps' jewel display!_

-Flashback-

Yesterday Allen and Kanda came to find me to finish that impossible-to-do homework. But then they stumbled upon the weird letter that mysteriously appeared beside my pillow when I woke up. Then Allen and Kanda revealed what they knew about the letter. It was from the world famous jewel thief! Before he carries out his crime, he sends letters, giving clues when and what he is going to steal. From what I heard from Kanda, the next jewel artwork the Noah is going to steal from gramps and it will be on the day of his important jewel display! I won't let him get away with it! I will not let him ruin something gramps worked so hard on!

-End of flashback-

_Easier said than done…_

I sighed deeply as I bang my head against the desk.

Unknown to me, a chalk flew my way and hit right at my head.

I put my hands over my head and cried, "Ouch!"

"Lavi! No sleeping in class!" It was Mr. Marian who threw the chalk. "I want you to read out all the formulas we learnt without looking at the text now!"

"What…! But…"

I was cut off by Mr. Marian who threw a dark stare at me, deepening his voice and he bellowed "I said NOW!"

_Now that was hell…finally__,__ it's over!_

"Hey Lavi! Do you know where Allen and Kanda are? That's strange for both of them, to be missing school like that…"

"Oh they might be working on….eh…erm I'm not sure…." _Phew!_ _Almost blurted out about the pleasure Noah!_

"Oh…I see…then I'll see you tomorrow bye!"

_I guess I'll go and visit Allen and Kanda to see if they figured out anything yet…_

I walked towards the white limo that was already parked outside the school. I got in, threw my bag to the side and laid my head against the cushion.

I was greeted by Sebastian who was a loyal chauffer of my family. "Young master, good afternoon. Will you be going home today?"

"No… I would like to visit Allen's house. His house is at…." I gave Sebastian the address and laid back for a little nap.

_I have not been well sleeping since yesterday…._

"Mas….young master….we've have arrived"

I slowly opened my eyes and that Sebastian had already opened the limo door and was gently waking me up by shaking my shoulders lightly.

I got off the limo and found myself face to face to a blue white mansion. Sebastian had already requested for entry so I found myself face to face to a huge wooded door. I walked towards the door as the door slowly opened and Allen came out and greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey Lavi!"

"Allen! I came to give you your school work."

Allen's cheerful face turned dull as soon as I finished my sentence. "Ugh…."

I smirked, "Well its Mr. Marian's orders."

_It will be no fair if I suffer alone~ _

I followed Allen into a huge study room. Bookshelves decorated the walls and a silver chandelier hung in the middle of the room. Dark red curtains were neatly tied to the side with gold colored ropes, white marble titles carpeted the floor and a huge dark red wood table settled in front of the windows. Kanda was sitting on the arm chair placed behind the desk, looking at some papers scatted around the desk.

Allen walked slowly towards Kanda and handed him the stack of homework. He whispered deeply to him, "Mr. Marian's homework…"

Kanda's stood from his chair, his face turned black and he threw a cold stare at him which sent shivers down my spine.

"Ah…never mind about that have you guys discovered anything about the Noah?"

Kanda sunk back into his chair and went back to looking at the papers.

Allen replied, "Actually, nothing yet…"

Allen walked towards the desk and passed me a stack of papers.

"These are all the information on the jewel pieces that are going to be presented during your grandfather's display."

Kanda, who stayed there quietly, finally spoke. "We looked through all the jewel pieces but nothing seems to fit into the description that the Noah gave…"

I looked through the information "Let's see… gramps have a total of twelve pieces to be displayed. The main jewel will be the Scarlet Crown. "

I studied the jewel closely. It was made up of rubies and diamonds finely cut with a large ruby in the middle.

_But then this item doesn't fit the description…_

"Hey Allen, Kanda doesn't jewel thief stole the most precious jewel but then why…?"

I was cut short by Kanda, "This thief is arrogant! He only steals whatever catches him eye. Normally, a thief will steal all the jewel pieces in a place but he only chooses to steal one he wants and left the others untouched."

_Whoa he made Kanda pissed off…he is arrogant alright._

I slowly looked through all the information on the jewel pieces as Allen and Kanda continued their research. Then one of the jewel pieces caught my eye. Dark purple gem stones formed a shape of a butterfly, while diamonds encircled it in an eight sided polygon.

I grabbed the paper tightly and exclaimed, "This is it!"

Allen and Kanda looked up and stared at me. I looked back at them at point to the jewel picture. "This is it! Entrapped this is what he was after!"

Allen took the paper from me and showed it to Kanda. Kanda looked pretty unhappy. He arched his brows and pointed at the paper, "Which part of this jewel fits the description he gave? You can't go around making wild guesses you know…"

"Look carefully in the picture. There is something inside it other than dark purple gem stones."

Allen and Kanda stared at the picture for a while and looked up, "There's nothing else!" Allen cried.

I pointed to them the two small eyes of the butterfly. "It's the black pearls. If you are not a professional, you aren't able to notice it!"

Allen and Kanda went silent for a few moments. I continued what I discovered. "'Small as it seems, shines that it lack, in the darkness it maybe the light I seek.' The black pearls are small. And because natural pearls are made up of calcium carbonate, over time it will lose its shine. And don't you think the dark purple gem stones surrounding the pearls are like darkness?"

Allen was the first to regain himself he cried, "You're a genius!"

"But are you sure are that's what he is after? There are a few other black-pearled items you know…" Kanda asked.

"The black pearls are not special but the ones used for the eyes are! Gramps spent years looking for perfect round black pearls and then I remember a few years back he finally found three pure round black pearls!"

"But then there are only two here where is the third?" Allen questioned.

"The third one, gramps gave it to me as a birthday gift made into a keychain."

"Why did your gramps call this jewel piece 'Entrapped'?"

"My guess is the diamonds that form the eight sided polygon looks a lot like a spider web and the butterfly is trapped inside it…"

"I guess that answer our questions. Kanda we have work to do! And Lavi thanks!"

Allen left the study, leaving me and Kanda in it. Kanda sat back into the chair and started flipping through the papers.

I looked at him for a while. "I'll go back for now. But let me give you a warning. 'Be sure to be in school tomorrow!' it's from Mr. Marian." I ginned as I left the study and headed to the main door where Sebastian was waiting for me.

"Going home already young master?"

"Yeah I still got homework to do."

"I'll go get the car now."

And there go Sebastian who went to bring the car. Allen then appeared to greet me goodbye.

"Bye bye Allen! Be sure to be in school tomorrow!"

"We're back…"

Allen and Kanda came back from Mr. Marian's staff room, looking gloomy and down. They had been asked to go see Mr. Marian two hours ago and had just come back to the class. Everyone else in class was betting how long they will be forced to do chores by Mr. Marian.

"I won!" Someone in the class shouted from the crowd gathering.

A student declared his wining of the bet about how long Mr. Marian's lecture will be.

_Not good! Kanda heard him…that's it for that person…_

Kanda was slowly approaching that person when Allen pulled him and he stopped.

_I can understand how Kanda felt after Mr. Marian's lectures…you would want to take it out on someone that's for sure!_

He whispered softly to me and Kanda, "Now that Mr. Marian's lesson is over I intend to cut school Lavi you want to come?"

I thought about it for a moment then shake my head, "Nah you guys go ahead I'll see you tomorrow."

_I'll have to do some research on my own…_

"Well then see you tomorrow!"

Allen waved to me as he walked briefly out of the classroom where Kanda was already at the door leaning against it, with his arms crossed over his chest.

After Allen and Kanda left, I headed straight to the school library hopping to find some information on the person who is causing so much trouble to my friends and gramps. After searching on Google for hours, just like Allen said, there is not much information on the Noah. When I almost gave up, I finally found a short article on the Noah.

The only information about him was a short news article dated two years ago. It was in Japanese. It took me some time to figure out what it says as I'm still learning the basics of Japanese. The part I managed to make out was, it say the Noah appear out of the blue and stole the emerald jewels known as the Serpent's eyes. It was fine cut emerald, rounded by diamonds and encrypted into a serpent's statue. The Noah had always stole jewels in Japan only so when he came to US, he shocked everyone. There was a picture of him taken but it was a burly one. The Noah was wearing a black suit with a magician top hat.

_Only a hat to cover his face huh…he is confident he won't get caught…._

The other articles about him were in Japanese and I had no idea how to read them. I tried looking for more but always ended up with nothing. Before I knew it, the night was closing in.

"Ding-Dong-"

_That's the closing bell!_

I grabbed my bag and headed for the school gate where the limo was there waiting for me. But what I did not know was my every move was being watched by someone in the shadows.

I looked at myself in the full view mirror. I am wearing a black suit with a light orange shirt on the inside. I had brought this suit especially for gramps' jewel display. I picked up the deep blue tie that sat on the chair and put it on. Satisfied with my looks, I walked downstairs and got on the limo which was waiting by the door.

It took about half an hour to reach Innocence hotel, the hotel holding my gramps' display. When I got off the car, the chauffer opened the door for me and when my feet touched the ground, camera lights kept flashing. I put on a fake smile like always and walked calmly towards the hotel entrance. Just when I was about the reach the entrance, a reporter who managed to bypass the security suddenly came in front of me and snapped a close up picture of me.

"Arh…"

The flash from the camera stung my eye and for a moment I could not see the surroundings. But I could feel that I knock onto something and when I was losing my balance, the surroundings became clear to me. I was myself falling forward, and was going to hit the glass door. _Arh…I'm going to hit it!_

__I shut my eye tightly, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. Instead of something hard and cold, I felt something alive and warm. I opened my eye and found myself face to face to a beautiful man. His eyes were half covered by the long eyelashes but it failed to hide the pair of deepest black eyes behind it. His hair shined under the lights in hotel lobby. There was a mysterious air surrounding him. I practically stared at him with my mouth wide opened. _He is so beautiful…_

He was wearing a black suit, almost as black as his eyes. His long fingers that were wrapped around my waist and arm were being covered by a pair of pure white gloves. I must have look ridiculous as his expressionless face formed a smirked, revealing a bit of his white teeth. He asked in a deep voice, "Are you alright?"

I was being brought back to reality by his seductive voice. Aware of my surroundings, I clumsily broke free from him and mumbled nervously, "I'm fine…thanks."

"Glad that you are alright…Now will you please excuse me."

He bowed slightly and walked away. _Who is he…? _

My gazed followed him until he was out of sight but my thoughts were stilled filled with him. My thoughts were disrupted by Allen who gave me a tap on my shoulder. "Hey Laviii! What are you staring at? I called you a few times you know…"

I looked at the white haired boy and shook my head, "It's nothing…Come lets go in." I looked around but could not see Kanda who was always by his side. "By the way where is Kanda?"

Allen smiled and winked, "He is on duty today." Allen and I walked towards the ballroom as Allen talked about their operation. I listened at first but my thoughts drifted back to that man I met earlier. I could not help but look back at the place where I last saw him but of course he was not there anymore… _What is this feeling that let my heart race…? _

"Lavi! You listening?"

"Erm…yeah…" _Arh…I can't bother about it anymore! Tonight I've got to protect gramps' jewel at all cost!_

"Sir, your invitation card please." The receptionist at the reception desk of Innocence's Hotel asked when I approach the ballroom. I passed her the gold white invitation card and walked passed her, into the ballroom.

_Hump it was so easy getting that invitation card… it's no fun at all…_

The time for the display was still a bit early. The ballroom was still quite empty just a few people in small groups chatting. I scanned the surroundings and immediately noticed a group of people wearing a small ear piece in their ears.

_Ha…can the police get more obvious?_ I walked out of the ballroom with a smirk on my face. _This is going to be so easy._

I decided to check into the hotel suit I booked earlier to pass the time. _Well well this hotel was up to its name after all…_

A sparkles room, with a huge bed, a study corner, a big bathroom and a bar corner with all the wine I requested.

I took off my jacket and threw it on the big white bed as I walked towards the full room length window and out to the balcony to stare at the starless sky and the city lights that shines below. _This is the perfect room that I asked for. _

I looked at my watch and decided that there was still time before I carry out my plan. I went to take a quick shower and came out in ten minutes wearing a white bath robe, using a towel to dry my hair.

I slowly strolled towards the balcony and looked down to the city's night view. The streets lights brighten the city like little glow flies. The city was very silent tonight. _Just the way I like it._

I walked towards the bar and poured myself a glass of red wine and went back to the balcony. The wind blew against my face as I dank the wine. As I looked down to entrance of the hotel, I began searching for my target. _There he is…_ I snickered as I walked back into the room to change. _Here I come_,_ princess… _

I went down to the hotel lobby and waited patiently by the side with my arms crossed.

From a distance, I saw the orange flame hair of my target. _Well…well you kept me waiting princess…_

I strolled slowly towards him. Just as I was about to reach him, a reported appeared out of nowhere and cut between us.

_Bloody hell…_

I wanted to swing him to the side but the falling orange haired boy caught my attention.

My body moved on its own, leaning forward to catch the falling orange haired boy. My arms wrapped around his slender waist, his head buried in my chest. To me, he felt like a weak child. _He is so small…_

He froze in my arms for a moment before he slowly opened his eye. I never expected to see the clear green emerald staring into my soul. For a moment, he and I were like in our own world, with no one else. This was the first time that I even forgot about my mission. I was hopelessly sinking into a pool of green. We stared at each other not moving. What broke my attention from him was the voice of the detective I heard coming near to us. _Damn it!_

I got back my composure and smirked, "Are you alright?"

His reaction was priceless. He flustered and broke free from me.

"I'm fine…Thanks."

"Glad that you're alright…Now would you please excuse me…"

With that, I walked away, with a new plan coming up for my target.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own D gray Man or any of its characters.

Hi there. ;) Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all those who reviewed before. It really kept me going! Hope you guys like this chapter. And I'm sorry about chapter without having lines when the scenario changes. . I didn't notice it. This time I'll use "**xxx"** to indicate my lines. If you see any weird chunks in the story please do tell me. The version i uploaded seems to be giving me problems. T_T

Acknowledgments: Thanks to my sister – crimsonaffections for editing my grammar mistakes like always.

Enjoy reading! Please do review. ;)

**xxx  
**

**Chapter 3 – The Target**

Allen led me to the ballroom on the second floor. When the doors opened, the piano's melody filled the room mingling with soft whispers of people conversing.

Gramps' jewel pieces were placed by the side of the ballroom. Each jewel piece was being placed on a deep red cushion on top of a white pillar with a glass box covering them. Each jewel piece had a guard standing beside it.

Other than the jewels, the food was tempting too! A long row of food was being set up on the left of the ballroom. There were all sorts of food. From starters to deserts. Waiter and waitress were also walking around with silver round trays filled with champagne, wine and bite size snacks.

A stage was set up at the front with a singer singing along with the piano by the side. It was a white, old styled piano. I scanned around the room but saw no signs of gramps.

Allen excused himself and walked towards the balcony located behind the table of foods. I wondered around the ballroom, grabbing champagne when a waiter walked past. I slowly strolled along gramps' jewel pieces to find 'Entrapped'. I finally found it halfway across the ballroom. It was even more beautiful than what I saw in the picture. The jewels glittered under the lightings. The jewels were neatly cut and were of the same size with the black pearls embedded in it. As I was staring at 'Entrapped', the lights dimmed and the spot light was on the stage.

I turned towards the stage like everyone else and saw gramps making his way up. He walked towards the microphone that was set in the middle of the stage and started his speech.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for gracing this event. All the jewels displayed here are my masterpieces. Feel free to look at them and don't hesitate to ask any questions about them." Gramps bowed slightly and the crowd applauded. Gramps lifted both of his hands to stop the applause and continued. "Actually, ladies and gentlemen, other than asking all of you to admire my jewel pieces, these jewel pieces are to be auctioned here and all the profit made will go towards charity. I hoped everyone will take part actively." With that gramps ended his speech and left the whole crowd stunned for a moment including me. After the silence, came the whisperings and excitement from the crowd. Gramps walked down from the stage and walked towards me.

I looked at him and asked, "Gramps are you really going to sell all twelve pieces?" Gramps nodded silently.

_I__t's a pity that Entrapped would be sold too…_

Gramps was being replaced by a neat looking man on stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, there are a few simple rules set by Mr. Bookman for this auction. One, all jewel pieces bidding price will start at its cost price. Two, each increment is set at 1k and above. And lastly, all the profit made will be going to charity. Each of you will now receive a number tag from our staff. With that, we will now start the auction!" he announced.

"The first item for today! The Scarlet Crown! Bidding price starting from 500k USD!"

Not interested in the auction, I excused myself from gramps and left the ballroom to the balcony. It was a quiet night and the wind was gently blowing against my face. I stared at the starless sky, wondering if the Noah is ever coming to steal 'Entrapped'. The event was almost halfway through but there was still no sign of him.

"Now for our third item today, Entrapped!"

_'Entrapped'!_

I rushed back into the ballroom and saw 'Entrapped' was being taken out if its casing and carefully brought onto the stage.

The lightings that shined on 'Entrapped' really brought out the beauty in it. It captured the attention of everyone below stage. _No wonder the Noah wanted this…he may take this chance and steal it since it is out of the case now!_

I scanned the surroundings looking for suspicious people but there was none.

"The bidding price of Entrapped starts at 300k USD!"

A lot of people started raising their hands. And the auctioneer was busying announcing the bidding prices.

"Number twenty-nine, 800k!"

"Number thirty-one, 820!"

In less than five minutes, 'Entrapped' bidding price rose to one million dollars!

"Number twelve one million calling once! Anyone willing to bid any higher?"

"Calling twice!"

"No one? Calling…" The auctioneer was cut off when one of the staff went on stage to pass him a note. He cleared his throat and declared, "Someone bid 1.5 million _CASH_! Is anyone here willing to bid any higher?"

_What?_

The whole crowd went into a hush of silence then mumbling and whispers could be heard.

My mind was still in a swirl.

_1.5 million In CASH? No way!_

"No one? Then I now announce the final price for 'Entrapped' is 1.5 million sold to mystery man!"

The crowd applauded. _Mystery man?_ Right after the auctioneer announced 'Entrapped' sold, another note was being brought up on to the stage to him.

"Ah ahem… The mystery man wants to give 'Entrapped' as a gift to someone called Lavi. Jr. Can Mr. Lavi please raise your hand?"

"What?" I cried. _What the hell is going on here?_

Everyone turned to look at me. I froze right where I was standing.

"Looks like we found that gentleman He will now receive 'Entrapped'."

A female staff took 'Entrapped' from the stage and walked towards me.

_No way! Why me? There must be some mistake!_

I scanned the crowd for gramps hopping he was playing a joke on me. But he looked as shocked as I was.

_If it's not gramps then who was it?_

The staff handed me 'Entrapped' which was placed in a deep purple box. I took it from her with shaking hands.

_I don't believe it!_

"Now let's continue with the fourth item of the day…"

I stared blankly at the jewel, my mind in total blank.

Allen and Kanda ran towards me. "Lavi did you do this?" Allen demanded.

"Do what?" I asked, confused at what he meant.

Before Allen could explain, Kanda cut him off and said coldly, "Making yourself as bait for the Noah!"

My jaw dropped opened and I argued, "I did not! Beside even if I did, I would not have so much cash! It's 1.5 million cash you are talking about here!"

Kanda wanted to say something but I cut him off by putting my hand in front of him and continued, "I know this amount is small to gramps but do you think he will let me be bait for the Noah?" I almost yelled.

"He is right. I don't think Mr. Bookman will allow Lavi to be bait." Allen tapped Kanda's shoulder and hissed at him, "Next time I'll do the talking!"

"Che…" and Kanda walked off. Allen mumbled, "Kanda didn't mean anything you know…he is just worried…"

"I know…" I sighed and looked at 'Entrapped' which was in my hands.

"Here he comes…" Allen said casually.

I lifted my head and saw Kanda coming back with a group of people.

_They look like the policemen!_

"What the hell?" I cursed. I could figure out what Kanda was going to do.

"Now that you have 'Entrapped', his target will clearly be you. No use putting guards around anymore. They will now be your bodyguards until the event is over." Kanda said as a matter-of-factly.

"You can't mean it! This is ridiculous!" I turned to Allen who averted my eye and insisted softly, "He's right you know…"

"Fine! Then I'll just stay in the hotel suit until it's over then I will not need those guards right?" Allen looked at Kanda worriedly, hopping he could do something. "Alright then BUT, Allen and I will stay in the room with you."

"Deal!" _better than twenty bodyguards following me around…_

Kanda whispered to the 'bodyguards' some instructions, they nodded and went their separate ways.

"Let's go." Kanda commanded.

**xxx  
**

Because gramps was a VIP, as his 'grandson', I was offered a room too. My room was located at the very top floor. It was a room slightly smaller than what I had. It had a study corner with a bookshelf, and an office table and chair. Beside the study area, was a wall mounted television directly in front of the huge white bed. Opposite the study corner, there was a bar desk filled with wine, soft drinks and snacks. I put the jewel on the study table and went to take some snack and soft drinks.

"I didn't have the chance to eat just now…don't worry it's going to be safe here…" I assured. Allen grabbed a drink from me while Kanda went to the bar desk and made his own tea. I opened a can and sat beside Allen by the bed.

"Do you guys always protect people like me? As in always to such extremes?" I asked randomly.

"Che…" Only a one word answer from Kanda as he continued making his tea.

Allen swallowed his drink and mumbled softly, "No...Just you…We are detectives and we've got to keep our identity a secret. For every mission, we are only on the backend giving instructions…"

I stared at Allen speechless_._

_In school, I always did not ask about Allen and Kanda about their work so I never knew what was it like…Does this mean I endangered their lives?_

I stood up abruptly and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'll be taking a shower." I took off my jacket and threw it on the chair as I walked into the bathroom.

_I am actually risking their lives…_

I turned on the shower tap, letting the water flow out freely as I focused my thoughts on the Noah.

_Did the Noah spend 1.5 million just to make sure I'm his target?_ I shook my head. _No way if he could buy it, why steal it…? There must be something missing! Think! Lavi, think!_

I recalled back when I first got the letter from the Noah…_ The letter was directly sent to me…But why…? The contents in the letter…_

I mumbled to myself, "'Small_ as it seems, shines that it lack, in the darkness it may be the light I seek!_'"

Then something struck me. I remembered the conversation I had with Allen…

-Flashback-

"It's the black pearls…"

"… …Gramps spent years looking for perfect round black pearls and then I remember a few years back he finally found three pure round black pearls!"

"But then there are only two here where is the third?"

"The third one, gramps gave it to me as a birthday gift made into a keychain."

-End of flashback-

I closed the shower tap, grabbed a bathroom and ran to search the jacket that I left on the chair.

"What…?" Allen was surprised by me running out of the bathroom suddenly.

_It's still here! So he must be coming to steal it…_

I looked at the time on the wall clock, _ten minutes before the event ends…where could he have come from…_

I scanned the room and noticed the balcony. _That's it!_

I grabbed my hand phone and went to the balcony to search for signs of the Noah.

"Lavi? What is going on?" Allen asked worriedly as he followed me out to the balcony, with Kanda following behind.

_No one…_

I relaxed and lean against the balcony railing. I looked at the confused Allen and the expressionless Kanda, _they are worried…_

I take a deep breath and explained, "The Noah's target was me all along…"

"What? How did you figure that out?" Allen exclaimed and Kanda's face turned black.

"The first clue was the letter…it was addressed directly to me not gramps…"

Allen eyes wide opened and Kanda frowned, "What does he want from you?" he scowled.

I lifted my hand phone and showed them the chain that was dangling on it. The chain gramps had it specially made for me. It was made up of the black pearl hanging in the middle of a hollow loop of diamonds. A hollow silver rod was attached to the top with strings thread through it. My name, 'Lavi' was engraved on it.

"Take a look at the pearl, because I carried it so often with me, the pearl is losing it's shine…this proved the phrase, 'Shines that it lack'. No one knows about this chain except me and gramps it was always not shown to the world, in the dark… 'In the darkness it may be the light I seek'. This chain is small compared to other of gramps jewels, 'Small as it seems'. So I thought this might be the Noah…"

"Not bad for a newbie." A voice came from the sky and behind me. It casted a shadow on the balcony floor. Before I had the chance to turn, the Noah pulled me and I felt my feet leave the ground. I was falling backwards.

"Lavi!" I heard Allen and Kanda call my name but I could only see myself falling. I saw the starless sky as I fall.

I shut my eye, waiting to hit the ground but I never did. When I opened my eye, I was on a balcony, and in the arms of the Noah.

I tried to scream but the Noah had his hand firmly over my mouth. I took a better looked at the Noah and remembered that I've seen him before! The beautiful man from the lobby!

"Lavi! Lavi!" _That's Allen and he sounded near… he sounded like a few floors above me!_

I struggled by the Noah did not released his gripped. Instead he tighten his gripped, released his hand that was covering my mouth with his lips.

I was shocked by the sudden warmth on my lips that I stopped struggling, letting the Noah do as he pleased.

"Let's go down quickly! I had the place surrounded he could not have gone very far!" _That's Kanda! They are leaving! _

That brought me back and I start struggling again but it was futile. For a moment, there was total silence; I could only just hear my own heartbeat. Finally, the Noah released this gripped. I backed away from him and stared at him warily as I scanned the surrounding. _This is one of the hotel rooms!_

The Noah looked at me with those dark black eyes and smirked, "Now that your 'bodyguards' are gone, we shall continue shall we?" he said calmly and closed the distance between us.

"What do you want?" I demanded as strongly as I could.

"Didn't you figure that out yourself?" he smirked as his hand cupped my chin, making it impossible to hide from this gaze.

I clenched my hand phone tightly to my chest and mumbled, "You are after my chain aren't you?"

He brought his face down to mine and whispered against my mouth, "and you too…" with that, he pressed his lips against mine once more. This time I did nothing to retaliate. I stood there, letting him do as he pleased. _This doesn't feel wrong…_

He nibbled my lips softly, this tongue tracing along my lips, wanting to gain entrance. I moaned softly and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I was shocked at first but then I wrapped my arms around him and tangled his tongue with mine. In the kiss, I felt something slide inside my mouth. I was surprised and swallowed it and pushed him away.

"What did you just…" I tried to demand what he gave me but I felt weak and my legs giving away. I felt his strong arms around my waist and the world seems to be spinning. Just before everything turned black, I heard the Noah whisper, "I'll claim you some other time my princess, for now sleep tight…" Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Lemons

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray man or any of its characters.

Acknowledgements: Thanks to my sister – crimsonaffections for editing my grammar mistakes like always.

Hi! Thanks for those who reviewed. This chapter is a little bit off side track because I decided to include a short part on the phone call in chapter 1. This time its written based on Allen's view point hopped you guys enjoy it.

Also a new paring is introduced~ Cross X Komui! My sister like this paring so I decided to include them in. ^^

Just a note, because my exams are coming soon I may not be able to update weekly... T_T

Lastly do review!

**xxx**

**Chapter 4 – ****Cross' legendary lectures **

_Where…_

I found myself in the dark and something or someone was pinning me down. The darkness slowly faded and I saw someone…

_Who...Noah! _I struggled but his grasp did not loosen.

The next thing I knew was he was floating away from me.

_No__,__ don't go!_

I tried to call out to him, to make him stay but no words came out. So I ran. But I never caught up. His last words were echoing, "Sleep tight princess…"

**xxx**

"Ha…Ha…" my eyes flew wide opened and I sat up, clenching the blanket and sweating from the dream I had. For a moment, all I could think of was that dream… When my mind cleared, I found myself not in my own room but in a totally white room. _Hospital…?_

Still unsure of what was going on, I tried to get down the bed to fetch some water. Just when my feet barely touched the ground, the door swung open. It was Allen who opened the door, who was followed by Kanda and gramps.

I smiled weakly at Allen who looked shocked. "Lavi! You're awake!"

Allen ran forward and hugged me tightly until I almost could not breathe. But luckily, I was saved by Kanda who pulled Allen to himself and scowled at me.

"Ah…" _Jealously makes people very scary!_

Allen lightly punched Kanda in the stomach, wanting him to release him.

"Che…" Kanda released Allen very reluctantly.

"Haha…" I chuckled softly with my hand over my mouth. Kanda gave me a stare so piercing that it could drill a hole through me.

"Why am I in the hospital?" I asked in an effort to change the topic while Allen urged me to get back in bed and gramps sat silently beside me.

"We found you unconscious in the hotel room a few floors below yours. When we found you, you were sound asleep, neatly laid on the bed. We guessed that the Noah drugged you. So just to be sure you are here to have a full body check up!" Allen explained.

"Are you feeling ok?" gramps who had been quiet asked.

I nodded silently as I tried to think back what happened last night.

-Flashback-

During the auction, somehow, 'Entrapped' came into my possession. Allen and Kanda became my bodyguards and stayed with me in Innocence hotel's suit. But then later I figured out that what the Noah wanted was not 'Entrapped' but my hand phone chain that was made of one of the three black pearls that gramps found. I was then being kidnapped by the Noah and he kissed me.

-End of flashback-

I blushed when I remembered I was being kissed. I touched my lips lightly. I could still remember the warmth on my lips.

"Lavi?" Allen's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I finally remembered about my chain other than the kiss...

"My chain! Did the Noah…" before I could finish my sentence, Kanda replied, "He took it."

_The chain that gramps gave me…gone…_

I turned to look at gramps whose expression was incomprehensible.

"I'm sorry gramps…" I whispered softly.

Gramps' expression suddenly changed. It looked almost like he was angry at something or someone…

I saw gramps grit his teeth and said, "No… it's ok… he always get what he wants!" Just then, gramps' cell phone rang. He excused himself and left us in the room.

When he left, the atmosphere in the room seemed to thicken. Kanda shifted his position to stand directly in front of me. The way he looked at me sent shivers down my spine.

"What…" Before I had the chance to ask him what's wrong, Kanda cut me off coldly by shooting me questions about the Noah.

"What happened during the time you were with the Noah? What did he say to you? Did you see his face?" he demanded.

"Kanda! He is not a criminal! He is just a witness. There is no need for you to interrogate him like that!" Allen tried to talk some sense into him.

"He was the first person who got so close to the Noah!"

Allen then quiet down and stand to the side. Kanda's attention came back to me.

I tried to think back to what happened last night. I let my thoughts drift…

"I was being pulled down to a balcony and I heard Allen call my name…I struggled but he still did not loosen his grip…he released me only when you and Allen were gone… I tried to talk but he just kissed me…"

_Ah! I let my thoughts drifted until I told them about the kiss!_

I blushed and looked and Allen and Kanda. Allen's jaw dropped, leaving his mouth wide opened forming an 'O'. Kanda was still as calm as always but from his eyes I could tell he was as shocked as Allen.

"Did you see his face?" Kanda demanded.

I remembered his beautiful eyes and the dark hair clearly… But for some reason, I chose not to tell the whole truth. I said, "I don't remember much before he drugged me…I only saw that he had dark hair…"

"Che…" Kanda looked away and stared out of the window. _I guess the interrogation is over…_

**xxx**

"Allen, Kanda, Lavi!"

Our names were being called as soon as Mr. Marian stepped into the class for our afternoon lesson.

_Oh shit! It must be because of our absence from school for two whole days…Mr. Marian __doesn't__like people going on MC without informing him personally…_

"Class, self study! Allen, Kanda and Lavi! See me in my office now!"

I shivered as we followed Mr. Marian into his office. As soon as he closed the door behind him, I could feel that hell was starting.

"Now can I know why the three of you were absent from school for two whole days?" he asked almost too nicely that it sent shivers down my spine.

"Erm…some things happened and….Ouch!" I tried to explain but Mr. Marian threw a chalk at me and it hit me right on my forehead.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. For now just finish that." Mr. Marian said and he point to the three stacks of paper on his desk.

_What?_

I turned and looked at Allen and Kanda. Their faces turned black but they looked like as if they knew this was coming. I had always heard about Mr. Marian's legendary lectures but had never been part of it until now…

Allen and Kanda went to one corner of the room and started doing the stack of papers.

"Lavi! What are you looking at? Hurry up and do it!" Mr. Marian yelled as he threw a chalk at me.

I quietly took the papers and sat down. _It's going to be one hell of a day…_

-Three hours later-

_Whew__!__ finally done..._

The questions gave by Mr. Marian were not easy but at least I tried my best and there were no blanks.

I turned to look at Allen and Kanda. It seems that they were done too. We handed our papers to Mr. Marian who had been smoking and doing his work beside us.

He took the papers from us and briskly flipped through it. He then put the papers into the paper shredder and in a flash, the papers became thin strips inside the dustbin.

_What?_

"Ok, you three may go." Mr. Marian announced as he continued doing his work.

I was still in a frozen state, looking at the hard work I put in the papers gone in a matter of seconds. It was Allen who tugged and pulled me out of the office.

"What the hell...?" I mumbled as soon as Kanda closed the door behind us.

Allen gave me a light pat on the shoulder, "Now you see the source of Kanda's temper after master's 'lectures'."

I shook my head and sighed, "Forget it... Come on; let's go home... it's pass school hours."

The sun was already setting when we left the office. There are almost no one left in school. The corridor was quiet and the three of us made our way to the classroom to get our bags. On our way back, we met our school principal.

"Good evening Mr. Lee." Allen and I greeted. Kanda just gave him a slight bow.

Mr. Lee grinned evilly and asked, "Just finished Cross' lecture?"

Kanda threw a cold stare at Mr. Lee, looking as if he was about to kill him.

When Allen noticed the changed in Kanda's expression, he forcefully pulled him away and smiled at Mr. Lee, "Yeah and we'll be going now...See you later Lavi." With that, Allen and Kanda walked off, leaving Mr. Lee and I alone.

For a while, we just stared at each other silently. A voice broke the silence.

"How long are you going to make me wait?" A deep voice came from behind. I turned to look and my mouth dropped wide open when I saw who the voice belonged to.

_Mr. Marian!_

It sent shivers down my spine just looking at him again.

"Well you did come for me didn't you?" Our principal smiled back at the scarlet-haired teacher.

_Phew! I thought he was coming for me..._

"I met some students so I stopped for a little chat about your 'lectures'."

Mr. Marian's attention turned to me. He smirked wickedly, "So Lavi do you want to stay longer?"

I shook my head frantically, "No! No...I'll be going now!" I bowed and excused myself. I walked briskly until I was some distance away from them, before gradually slowing down.

"What are you doing? He's still here!" I heard Mr. Lee hiss softly from behind.

"He won't notice if you keep quiet."

_That sounded like Mr. Marian! I've__never hear him speak this way before!_

His voice was low and soft and in a way dark and seductive. I couldn't help but turn and peek. What I saw made me freeze right on the spot.

Mr. Lee was being cornered to the wall, hands forming fists trying to push away the advancing Mr. Marian. Their faces were just inches apart. Then time seemed to slow down. I saw Mr. Marian's lips slowly plant itself on Mr. Lee's lips.

_Oh my god! The school's math teacher and principal? _

I was sent running when Mr. Marian threw me a death glare.

_That was close..._

I shivered as I was out of their sight.

_That stare could have killed me__! I'd better just go get my bag and go..._

I was outside the classroom and my hand was on the door knob. But before I opened the door, I heard voices coming from inside the class.

"Kanda...Hmm Nnn..."

"You look pretty this way...Allen..."

"Someone might come...Nnn..."

"Don't worry...No one will..."

_That Kanda!_ _My bag is still in there! But if I go in now... I'll get slaughtered by Kanda..._

I sighed deeply as I walked away from the classroom towards the main gate without my bag.

_I guess I don't have a choice..._

When I reached the gate, Sebastian was already waiting with the limo for me.

"Young master." He greeted as he bowed.

"Sebastian! Today was a horrific day in school..." I complained as soon as I got on (in) the car and Sebastian drove silently as he listened to me complain throughout the way home.

**xxx**

I was alone in the office. It was quiet. The only sound was coming from me, typing on the laptop. I was focusing on what I was doing – making Komurin V! I laughed to myself as I continued typing.

"Ding! Dong!"

The old grandfather clock by the side struck.

_It's this late already?_

I stood up from my chair as I switched off the laptop, grabbed my coat from the chair and walked swiftly towards the door. I stepped out and closed the door behind me.

_I won't want to be late..._

As I walked towards his office, I saw three students walking out of his office. From their looks, I guess they must have just finished Cross' 'lecture'.

I walked towards the depressed boys and they greeted me.

"Good evening, Mr. Lee."

I grinned and said, "Just finished Cross' 'lecture'?"

When I said that, the boy with blue hair looked as if he was going to kill me but I just smiled calmly at him.

The white-haired boy panicked, "Yeah and we'll be going now...See you later, Lavi." and he pulled the blue-haired boy away, leaving me with the orange-haired boy.

For a while, we stared at each other silently. Then a familiar hand landed on my shoulder and his breath could be felt tickling my ear.

"How long are you going to make me wait?"

_Cross!_

I knew who the voice belonged to even without having to turn my head. _That familiar voice..._

The orange-haired boy's face changed as soon as he saw Cross.

"Well you came for me, didn't you?" I replied. "I met some students so I stopped for a little chat about your 'lectures'."

Cross stared at the poor boy and asked wickedly, "So Lavi, do you want to stay longer?"

The poor boy frantically shook his head, "No! No...I'll be going now!" and hurriedly walked off.

As he walked away from us, Cross pushed me against the wall, his hands wrapped around my waist and his face just inches away from mine.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. "He's still here!"

The red-haired teacher smirked, "He won't notice if you keep quiet," he whispered softly.

I wanted to protest but he closed the distance between us and planted his lips against mine.

"Hmm..." I tried to resist but his kisses were like always, demanding and eager that I eventually gave in.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, angling my head to accommodate his kisses.

I heard him snicker against my mouth as he thrust his tongue into my mouth.

I felt his tongue hungrily exploring my mouth. His tongue touched mine and I tangled my tongue with his, tasting his as he mine.

When I was finally out of breath, I tried to push him away. He broke the kiss, with both of us panting lightly. His hands slowly traced my spine and slipped down to my buttocks.

When I was catching my breath, I felt where his hands were heading and resisted "Cross! We're still in school!" I said firmly, desperately trying to stop his hands.

He looked at me and smirked, "Still as strict as always, Mr. Principal."

His hands shifted to wrap around my waist and he lowered his head to my ear and whispered evilly, "So should we continue this in your house or mine...? Or...my office, there's always the table..."

I flushed and clenched my ear. "Cross! You don't mean it!" I panicked.

He laughed, using one hand to cover his face, "We'll see..."

**xxx**

"Kanda, Come on! We've got to finish the homework master gave us."

It was a quiet Friday night. I was trying to finish the homework master gave for the weekend. While I was trying to work, this guy beside me just lazed around comfortably on the bed, leaving me to suffer on my own.

"Che..." He replied as he continued closing his eyes, lying against his hand that was behind his head.

_Why do I have __such an uncaring boyfriend..._

I decided to try again. This time I standed and walked towards the bed and tugged him.

"Kanda! Come on; help me!" I pleaded. _Though I know you are weaker in math than I am...but if you don't do it, the one getting into trouble with master would be me!_

The blue-haired boy just laid still no matter how I tugged. _Humph I'm not giving up! I don't want to suffer the consequences!_

This time I sat right on top of him and practically yelled, "Kanda! Do your homework!"

This time, the blue-haired lover of mine gave me a reaction. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at me. I got a bad feeling from the stare he gave me.

"Ahaha...You're finally awake...Wah!" Before I had the chance to finished what I wanted to say, Kanda grabbed my hands and flipped me, changing our position. He was now on the top and I was at the bottom.

I looked at his face; it was carrying an evil smirk.

"Kanda! What are you..Ahh..."

I tried pushing him away but he won't budge. Instead he bended his head and licked my ear.

He whispered, "You are the one who came onto me first..."

"But I ah..." His hand slipped inside my clothes and pinched my nipple lightly.

I grabbed his hair as he lowered his mouth to taste my nipple. His hands slipped down to my pants and swiftly removed them like always and his hands grabbed my cock.

"Ah!"

He rubbed my cock as he played with my nipple with his mouth in a circular motion.

"Kanda..." He lifted his head and planted his lips on mine. His tongue thrust deep inside my mouth, exploring inside hungrily. I returned his kiss, tangling my tongue with his.

While he was kissing me, his fingers slipped inside my hole and began thrusting.

"Enn..."

Just then my hand phone rang.

"I...I...got to answer the phone..."

Kanda took the phone and pressed the answer button for me before he passed me the phone and laid back on top of me. His used his knee and spread my legs. "You've got to answer the phone..." He smirked. I stared at him and said, "Oh… yes, Allen speaking….!"

It was Lavi who called. Kanda had no intention to stop. He let his hand roam free on my body. He continued thrusting his fingers in and out.

"Hey Allen, Lavi here! I wanted to ask you about the mathematics questions given by Mr. Marian today… Allen, are you ok**? **You don't sound right…"

I was trying my best to hold back my voice by inhaling deep breaths.

I replied shakily, "Ah…I'm fine…the questions are… Ah! Erm, difficult to do…I… en… can't answer them as well…"

Kanda purposely licked my ear as I answered, causing

"Oh… How about Kanda? Does he know how to do them?"

Before I could reply, Kanda kissed me, completely sealing my mouth. I tried hard to push him away and finally he broke the kiss and turned me, with my back facing him. As I replied Lavi, he planted hot trail of kisses down my spine.

"No…Don't…en…brother asking him…if there is nothing…else, I'll hang up now…"

"Ok, then. Thanks anyway. See you tomorrow."

Just before I was about to hang up, he aimed his cock at my entrance and thrust deep inside me.

"See you…Ahhh…."

Kanda pressed the hang up button before I cried out in pleasure.

**xxx**

10 | Page


	5. Chapter 5

Hi readers!

So sorry for the late update. I have been busy at my part time so this chapter got dragged. It's quite a dry and long chapter so please bare with me. =x I promised the next chapter will have more of Lavi and Tyki!

Lastly, I look forward you your reviews~

Acknowledgements: Thanks to my sister – crimsonaffections for editing my grammar mistakes.

**Chapter 5**** – Bizarre field trip**

_Ugh…how did this ever happen to me…_

I was clearing my head, letting the water run free from the sink. I lifted my head and looked at the mirror; dark circles could be seen around my eyes.

_I'm tired…_

I had not been sleeping well… or should I say haven't slept for the past two days. And all this was Kanda's fault! He had been in a foul mood and it affected me even when he was asleep! _Kanda's wrath…_

I washed my face once again and wiped it with a face towel. Today was going to be a long day…why did I ever come to this field trip…

**xxx**

-Last week-

"Class, I'm passing down the forms for the art and history field trip next week. Those interested, please write down your names." Our art teacher passed the forms and continued, "This will be a one week trip to the small town holding one of the biggest art and history exhibitions. It would be a good chance for those interested."

I turned to face Allen who sat behind me and asked, "Hey Allen! Will you be going?"

Allen grinned and said, "You bet I am! It's rare that I have a few days off next week and I will get to taste new food!"

"Che…" Kanda took the paper and filled in his name.

"I guess I'm going too. Gramps will not be home the next week, no point staying alone at home."

"And before I forget class, the arrangement for rooms are three students each room. So please choose your room mates or I will be choosing for you.

"That's just nice for us." Allen grinned.

_Oh shit! I'm going to be a gooseberry…Kanda is not going to like it one bit! _ _I could already feel his stares already…_

I shivered by the thought of it. "What's wrong Lavi?" Allen asked.

I forced a smiled and replied, "Nothing…"

_This would be a long trip…_

**xxx**

"Lavi! Lavi! Are you feeling alright? You look really tired you know…" Allen shook me as I almost dozed off while standing and listening to the teacher explaining about the art pieces.

"I'm fine…" I mumbled as I tried paying attention to the teacher once more.

"This art is a master piece drawn by Froi Tiedoll during the 1940s when the world is still suffering from war…"

_No good, I'm drifting off again…_

"Allen, I'm going to the washroom to wash my face…" I told Allen and could not help notice the smirk on Kanda's face.

I excused myself and made my way to the nearest washroom. As I was walking to the washroom, I was only half paying attention to my surroundings. I did not notice a man running right towards me and we knocked into each other.

"Ouch!" we cried out together as we landed on the floor and the documents in that man's hands scattered onto the ground. He frantically started picking up the sheets of papers. I also began helping him pick up the papers.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going…" I apologized as I handed him the documents I picked up.

He took the papers from me and shook his head, "No! No… I'm the one that's not looking… Thanks…"

After he took the papers from me, he rushed off. I stared at him until he was out of sight.

_Where is he rushing to…?_

When I was about to make my way to the washroom, I noticed something on the floor which -I guess- it belongs to that old man. I picked it up and looked around hoping to spot the old man but he was nowhere in sight.

_Now what…_

I took a closer look at what I had picked up, hoping to find a clue leading to that man.

It was a dark purple envelop with a butterfly seal but the seal was already broken.

_This seal…it looks familiar…! Ah! It's the one that the Noah used when he sent me that letter!_

My heart started to race just having the thought that he was nearby and I could see him once more!

Without thinking, I opened the letter and read its content.

_In the hands of perish,_

_It was lost I fear._

_But its beauty stands,_

_The key to its opening _

_Shall rise once more!_

It was neatly typed in silver.

_Great! Another puzzle…_

"Lavi! I found you! What are you looking at…."

Allen followed by Kanda approached me from behind and saw the card I got in my hand. Allen stood still, dumbfounded. It was Kanda who snatched the letter from me and scanned it.

"How long ago did you get this?" he demanded as he grabbed my shirt's collar and pulled me to him.

"I…" before I had the chance to explain, the elderly man I bumped into just now came running towards us. He was clearly aiming for the letter in Kanda's hand but just before he could touch the letter, Kanda dodged him easily and the man fell to the ground, with his face kissing the floor.

"What…?" that's all I managed to say.

"Are you alright old man?" Allen asked as he helped the old man up and stared coldly at Kanda.

"Che…he was going to snatch the letter."

"I was going to take it back! It belongs to me!" The old man said as he patted the dust on his black pants.

"It's yours?" I asked.

"Yes…it's mine…Now will you just return it to me?" he said as he put his hand in front of Kanda, waiting to get his letter back.

Allen eyes widened, "This letter belongs to you?" he exclaimed.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" he exclaimed. His voice got the attention of the people in the museum and everyone turned to look at him. When he noticed that he was attracting attention, he lowered his voice, "Can I have it back…?"

Allen took out his detective badge and showed it to the old man. Allen cut himself between the old man and Kanda. "Let me introduce ourselves. I am Allen Walker and this is Kanda Yu and the orange-haired boy is our friend Lavi. Kanda and I are detectives and have been chasing the Noah for a long time. Can you give us more information about how you received the letter?"

The old man stared at Allen warily. "Come…let's talk in my office"

We followed the old man and came to a huge room filled with books, papers and cupboard boxes all over. The old man walked towards a random stack of papers and begun pulling and tossing, looking for something.

"It must be around here somewhere…" the old man mumbled to himself.

"What's your name old man?" I asked.

"Schneider. Schneider James." He answered.

"Well, Mr. James, may I know what are you looking for?" Allen asked politely.

"The thing you were asking for! What else?" he said as he turned to another section of papers to search.

"What was it I ask…?" Allen asked dumbly, not sure of what he asked Schneider for.

"Information! Information on the event tomorrow!"

"We will help too!" I said as I walked towards a pile of papers and started flipping.

"Yeah! Kanda you help too." Allen also started looking.

"Che…" Kanda was in a foul mood and had no intention to help. But when it comes to his lover, he never rejected him. He also started looking.

"I found it!" after the minutes of searching, Schneider yelled and waved a stack of paper in the air. He handed Allen the paper and Kanda stood beside him to read it.

"Hmm…let's see, there aren't a lot of jewels going to be on display…it's more of the art…"

"Well yeah…the main reason is to get people to come to the museum… we are really lucky that Mr. Bookman is willing to be one of our sponsors…"

"Gramps?"

Mr. James turned to look at me, confused.

"Ahhahaha…" I smiled back forcefully.

"Why does it when it comes to the Noah, you are always somewhat involved?" Kanda asked coldly.

I looked at Kanda, confused.

_Does he know I saw the Noah's face?_

Allen stamped Kanda on the foot, "It must just be a coincidence."

"Che…" Kanda said calmly as if Allen's foot was nothing.

"Now…let's see if the clues given in the Noah's letter match any of the jewels here?"

The letter was still with Kanda. He read the content out loud.

We pondered for a moment.

"This sounded sad… is there any jewel related to it?" I asked.

Allen scanned the papers he had in his hand and said, "No… there are going to be only five pieces of jewel this time. The Violet Eye, Pink Carnation, Magical Swan, the Princess Heart and Crossbow. There are none that match the clue…should have known… the Noah's clues are always not easy to solve…"

"We will need to study this in detail, Mr. James. We will need to take this back to study. In the mean time, I will come up with a plan for the security. For now let's just go back to join the class or the teacher is going to call the police."

_Oh my god! This is the longest sentence Kanda ever said and he played a cold joke!_

Mr. James looked reluctant at first but he agreed and sighed. "Alright…And take these with you."

He took three excess cards from the drawer and handed to us.

"These will allow you to gain excess to any part of the museum."

"Thank you!" Allen and I said as we took the cards from him and went back to the museum to find our class.

The three of us went back to join the class but halfway through the tour, the both of them left.

_I guessed it must about the case. We've got less than twenty—four hours before the Noah strike again…_

_The Noah… whenever I think of his name…I keep remembering about the kiss…my first kiss…_

I flushed as that image formed in my mind again.

"Lavi? Are you alright? Why is your face so red?" my art teacher asked.

"No! Ah…I mean yes, I'm alright…Haha…" I replied nervously.

_This is going to be a long day…_

**XXX**

I had not seen Allen and Kanda after they left the museum yesterday. I thought without Kanda's stares, I would finally get some sleep! But instead, I stayed up all night thinking about the Noah…

I skipped today's tour and told the teacher I was sick and wanted to stay in the room. But I took the chance to go to the museum. The card Mr. James gave worked perfectly. I was even allowed into the room where the jewels are placed for tonight.

It seems that Mr. James did try his best to link the jewels with the art in the museum. All the five jewels were placed in front of an artwork.

I slowly walked, observing the jewels and the description about them. The first jewel was The Violet Eye. It was a very well cut purple gold. It was cut into a shape that looked like a cat's eye and was encrypted on a pure white cat statue.

The second jewel is Pink Carnation. It was made from rubies, cut and fixed together into a carnation. But that's not all. The ruby carnation was encrypted inside a bigger diamond carnation, causing it to look like a pink carnation instead of red.

The third piece was Magical Swan. It was a crown made in such a way that the whole crown is one whole swan. The head and neck is in the middle with its beak biting a pink diamond. Its wings spread round, forming a crown.

The fourth piece was Princess Heart. It is a simple heart cut from rubies. It was huge and had a key hole in the middle of it.

The fifth and final piece was the CrossBow. It was an old arrow with a diamond tip.

_The arrow that is said to kill all evil huh…_

"Lavi?" A familiar voice called from behind.

I turned and found myself face to face with gramps.

"Gramps!" _I almost forgot that there is a chance he might be here…he was the sponsor after all…_

"What are you doing here?" Gramps narrowed his eyes and asked unhappily.

_Crap! I forgot to inform gramps about this field trip!_

"Well…you see there is this school field trip and we visited the museum…." I was cut off by gramps.

"And why did I not see your class?"

"Well… I sort of decided to come here alone…"

"You knew about the Noah's letter right?"

"Yes…" I replied guiltily. From the last incident I encounter with the Noah, Gramps would not like me sticking into the Noah's business…

I tried changing the topic, "By the way gramps, are these jewel pieces designed by you? I never saw them before…?"

"No, those aren't mine. Someone wanted to borrow my name to attract people to this museum and I agreed to be their sponsor."

_What? Gramps almost never do anything like this…_

"Where are Allen and Kanda?" Gramps asked.

"I don't know. I have not seen them since yesterday…"

"I see…any clues yet?"

"No…"

"Lavi? What are you doing here?" Allen cried as he approached me and gramps.

"Well…I thought I could help…" _I can't tell them I wanted to see the Noah again…_

Kanda followed behind Allen, he stared at me and snorted, "And what can you think you can do?"

I looked at him nervously, "Well…I…I…"

When I was thinking of what to say, Allen used his elbow and hit Kanda in the stomach. "I'm sure he can be of some help right Kanda?"

Kanda felt the pain in his stomach. He held onto his stomach and mumbled, "Che…"

An awkward silence fell upon us. I tried to start a topic. "So Allen…have you figured out what the Noah is going to steal tonight?"

Allen shook his head, "No…I was actually hoping Mr. Bookman know something…after all it is his jewels." He looked at gramps with eyes filled with hope, hoping gramps would give him a clue on the Noah.

Gramps shook his head, "No…I have no idea. These are not my jewels."

Allen eyes widen in shocked while Kanda raised a brow. I explained to them about the exhibition and the jewels.

Gramps looked at his sliver watch, "You can ask Schneider about them. He practically sees through this whole exhibition himself. I've got a meeting soon so I will be going now." Gramps walked off, leaving the three of us behind.

Allen pulled me by the arm. "So now let's go find Mr. James."

"What –" Before I could even say anything, Allen forcefully pulled me off, leaving behind us a pissed off Kanda following us.

_Did something happen between them? I am being sandwiched between them again._

_My days are numbered…_

**XXX**

"This is the painting drawn by Froi Tiedoll in the … …" Mr. James was taking his time to explain to us about all the paintings in the museum.

The three of us had asked Mr. James to tell us more about the jewels but he showed more enthusiasm than we expected. And when he started talking about the art pieces, he won't stop talking about it. So in the end, the three of us ended up listening to the stories behind every art piece in the museum.

After half an hour, Kanda finally snapped. He gritted his teeth and threatened in a low voice, "Ok that's it old man! We asked you to explain to us about the jewels not art or paintings! We only have a few more hours before the Noah strikes. We don't have time to fool around!"

Mr. James finally stopped talking. He looked at Kanda with that hurtful expression. Allen stared at Kanda and turned to look at Mr. James. "I'm sorry but Kanda is right. Can you just explain to us the jewels as well as the art you place them with?" Allen tried and made Mr. James feel better and it worked. Mr. James eyes lit up and he ushered us to the jewels.

He explained to us the art pieces placed together. Even after he explained a few jewel pieces, they still do not fit the Noah's description.

"This is the art I am most proud of in the museum. It was another great art by Froi Tiedoll. It was one of his master pieces which he drew this during the war. He drew people's sorrow and pain in it hoping to ease the pain of others by putting pain in this art. There is another name of this art not known by others. The name was 'The Art of Perish'."

_The Art of Perish…. The jewel with this art is Princess Heart!_

"That's it!" Allen and I cried out at the same time.

"This is what the Noah is looking for" Allen explained. "The letter say, _'Lost in the hands of perish it was lost I fear.'_ This sentence talks about the painting, not the jewel!"

"That is what I had in mind too! But what does he mean by '_the key to its opening shall rise once more_'?" I scratched my head, trying to figure the sentence.

"Maybe the Noah has the key to the Princess Heart's key hole?" Kanda suggested.

"Don't be absurd! The key that fits that key hole have been lost fifty years ago and there is only one key in the world that would fit it!" Mr. James exclaimed.

Allen pondered for a while and said, "Well this is the only clue we've got… so it's better than none. Come on Kanda, we have work to do!" Allen grabbed Kanda's hand and left.

Mr. James received a phone call and excused himself. I stared at the painting for a while before I returned to the hotel and join my class for the tour for tonight's exhibition.

**XXX**

Today's exhibition was small compared to the ones gramps held before. It has mostly students who came for education purposes. Soft music filled the room and clusters of students can be seen in the museum. A small refreshment area was set up in one corner.

I was half heartedly listening to the teacher as she explained on the jewel and art. My attention was on the Noah. I looked at every person coming in and out of the museum but I saw no one that looked like the Noah.

_I guess he won't be using the main door... …_

_The main door had been closed since the time for coming into the museum is over. _The lights dimmed and an announcement was made through the speakers.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this humble exhibition!" _It's Mr. James' voice! _"In collaboration with Mr. Bookman, we are able to hold this exhibition successfully. To commemorate this meaningful event, we now will have a dance party. In both sides of the rooms, there are costumers prepared for everyone. The ladies please proceed to left side of the room, the gentleman please proceed to the right. I'll see everyone at the dance. Thank you."

Excitement filled the room after the announcement. Soft whispers and chattering filled the quiet room. The ladies went to the left side of the rooms while my friends and I went to the rooms on the right. When I was searching for costumes, my classmates approached me grinning and smirking. I knew they were up to no good.

"Lavi…" they said in the most suspicious sweetest voice. "You ditch the tour this morning right? So we have a punishment for you…" they smirked, flashing their white teeth.

I broke into cold sweat and muttered, "What….pun…punishment?"

They shoved to me a white peach gown and a white daisy tiara.

I swallowed my saliva as I took a closer look at the costume. "How did you people get this?"

They laughed evilly and said, "We have our own ways…"

I refused to change at first but the boys forced me into it. They straightened my orange flame hair and fixed the white daisy tiara on my hair. I was being dressed into a white based gown with peach daisy fixed at the side. The back was a V-shaped with zig-zagging ribbons tied into a huge bow just on top of my butt. They also managed to get me a pair of glass slippers. I felt like I was Cinderella, but Cinderella was suppose to be a girl! Not a boy!

"Can't you people get me another costume?" I pleaded as they pushed me out of the room.

I could feel the change in the museum atmosphere when I stepped out of the changing room. The music changed, the jewels and art was being shifted to the side. There were people dressed in all kinds of costumes, from fairies and elves to modern gowns and suit. Some couples already started dancing while the others formed small group, holding their own conversations.

One of my classmates whispered to me, "Just enjoy the party. The others just wanted a dance partner if they can't find one."

_What? They want me as a dance partner?_

I wanted to demand what were they thinking but all of them had scattered and mixed into the crowd.

_I guess I don't have a choice now… I won't want to miss the Noah when I go change… _

I walked step by step, not used to the high heels. But when I took my second step, I tripped on the gown and fell with my face kissing the floor.

"Ouch…" I slowly got up and saw the people, some giggling, and some whispering. I flushed when I saw everyone staring at me.

_Damn it! I'll make sure that I get it back at them!_

I tried to stand up but due to the thousand layered dress, I could not stand up properly.

A familiar person approached me. He was wearing a black suit with a top hat and a butterfly mask. _Someone is dressed as the Noah? _

He bent down and his deep black eyes were staring directly at me. _Those eyes! _"You are -"I was cut off when he offered me his hand, "My lady, would you give me the honor of dancing with you?" he asked as he helped me up. But as soon as I stood up on two feet, he pulled me into his arms, giving me no choice but to accept his invitation.

His long hands wrapped around my waist, touching my skin because of my bare back. "I never said I would dance with you." I whispered into his ear as we did a swirl.

He chuckled in a low voice, "I thought you might agree…aren't you searching for me the whole evening? If you want we could stop…" He slowly lifted his hand from my back, preparing to stop.

I panicked, "I never said no…" I saw the smug face of his and gritted my teeth, "You never intended to stop right?" I hissed.

He smirked as he tightens his gripped, pulling me closer, letting my head rest on his chest. "Guilty as charged."

After that short conversation, we both kept quiet throughout the rest of the dance. When the music ended, so did our dance. When our dance ended, the lights in the ballroom went off.

"What?"

Soft screams and gasping could be heard. I felt the Noah's hand slowly slipping. I knew he was going to steal Princess Heart now so I tighten my gripped, refusing to let go. I heard him curse something under his breath as he pulled me closer to him and whispered into my ear, "I just have to steal you too!"

"Switch on the back up light now!" _That's Kanda's voice! _"Guard the jewel!" _That's Allen!_

The museum was in total darkness. I could not even see myself or what the Noah was dong. I could only feel my legs lifting from the ground and I am getting closer to the light source above me.

My eyes were not used to the light. I let my eyes adjust to the light and saw that we were on the roof and a helicopter that was ready for takeoff was settled on the roof. "Let's go princess!" He pulled me towards the helicopter with one hand; the other was holding a deep blue sack which I guess, held the Princess Heart.

"Freeze!" I heard Kanda's voice yelling from behind.

The Noah stopped and pulled me to him; his arm wrapped around my neck and said, "Would you want to hurt your dear little friend?"

"Che…" Kanda still did not move from his position and he showed no sign of loosening his gripped on the gun.

_He just wanted to use me as a shield? Is that why he let me go with him? I am so stupid! I thought me might really want to take me with him... _

I struggled to loose myself from the Noah's grip but he did not let go.

Allen appeared from the stairs leading to the roof. "Kanda, put it down. Do you want to hurt Lavi?" Allen yelled while panting after running up the stairs. Kanda turned to look at Allen and he took this chance and carried me in bridal style and carried me in to the helicopter.

I heard Allen yelling my name as the helicopter flew off from the roof. I turned to look at the Noah and point my finger at him and accused, "You used me as a shield! That's your plan from the start, right?"

_Why am I getting so worked up for…?_

The Noah smirked and pulled me close to him. He whispered softly, "Even if I did not use you as a shield, I am certain I could get away but if I don't do that I won't be able to bring you along too."

I refused to believe him. "Then why didn't you just escape without me?"

He smiled and took the Princess Heart out from the deep blue sack. "I wanted to show you this." He took a silver key out from his pocket and it fit into the key hole perfectly. When he turned the key, it made a soft 'tick' sound. The Princess Heart opened slowly like a box and inside it revealed a statue of princess dancing with a prince. A soft melody, **Lacrimosa** was being played as the prince and princess swirl.

_This answer the second part of the riddle…._

"It's beautiful… This is what you wanted to show me?"

He showed me his irresistible smile and pulled me to let my head rest on his chest. "Now you've seen it, you can rest…you have not been sleeping well for past few days, right?"

His voice was so soft, so assuring and the warmth on his chest made me relax. I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I thought I will never see you again…" I mumbled.

He kept quiet, not replying."Ne…what did you do to my chain…?" I asked.

He did not directly reply my question. Instead he chuckled lowly, "I took it but I gave you a return gift in return right? It cost 1.5 million, or did you forget already?"

_1.5 million…? Entrapped…?_

I can't keep my eyes opened. Two days without sleeping…

"Sleep tight, princess."

Those were, again, the last words I heard from the Noah.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers.

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. And about Tyki stealing Lavi away, didn't he always sends out letters before stealing them?

–Chuckles-

The letter is on its way but maybe Tyki decided to post this time and the postman forgot about it?

–Smirk-

Once again do review to keep me motivated!

Acknowledgements: Thanks to my sister – Vermillion Hart for editing my grammar mistakes

**Chapter 6 – The Search**

Allen and Kanda found me safely tucked into the bed back at the hotel room. No matter how they asked, I had no idea how I got back into the room or what happened when I fell asleep. After that, the school trip ended and I'm now back at home.

I sprawled on the bed with Entrapped in my hands. I could not help but keep staring at it. The last time I saw the Noah during my field trip, he said he'd give me this…

How could he have so much money? Did he get that money from selling the jewels he stole? Questions flooded my mind and this time, I was determined to get answers!

**XXX**

Day 1

When the last bell rang, I was the first to leave. I had Sebastian take me back to the place I first met the Noah - Innocence Hotel. I'll decide to start from there. When I stepped out of the car, memories flooded me.

The first time I saw the Noah, his strong build and warmth in his arms; and the pair of dark eyes that could look into my soul.

I went in and went around asking questions, hoping to get some clues.

I first went to find the man who delivered the note to the auctioneer.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I asked you some questions on Bookman's jewel display that was held two weeks ago?" I asked.

The man nodded and said, "Sure."

"That time you went up the stage to deliver a note. Do you know who you got the note from?"

"Oh that note which said he'd bid the jewel for 1.5 million dollars? Yeah I remember! It's from one of the hotel guests of course. The party is only for invited hotel guests."

_He's a hotel guest? Aren't those who got invited are people who rich or famous?_

"Then do you remember the name of the person who passed you the note?"

He shook his head, "No…As an employee here, the rule is to follow customers' request without asking questions. But I remember how he looked like. He wore a top hat and had the deepest black eyes."

"Thank you…"

I went to ask the hotel manager for a whole list of guests who attended that party but there were thousands of them and I had no idea where to start!

Then I remembered the hotel room I was carried into when Allen and Kanda found me. I thought it might be related to the Noah. But when I tried asking for the name of the occupant, the hotel manager refused to give me the name of the occupant. He said that it's their hotel's rule to protect their customers' privacy.

Without any choice, I left the hotel and went back home. As soon as I reached home, I locked myself in the room and began to google for information on the guest list given to me. But before I could even finish one quarter of the list, I fell asleep in front of the computer.

**XXX**

Day 2

I continued my fruitless search after school but it did not get me anywhere. I still had more than half of the list to search. It was then I remembered the place where I met the Noah for the second time.

_Mr. James' museum! _

I called Mr. James and requested for the guest list. I thought if I narrowed it down to the people who attended both events, it'd be easier for me.

When I began comparing the two guest list, there was only one person who went for both events…

_Tyki Mikk…._

I googled the name and only one search result came out. It was the link of a company. I copied the address, filled with hope that I might have found out where the Noah worked. _That's where I'll find him! I just know it!_

I decided to have an early rest and start my search tomorrow.

**XXX**

"It's time for the weekends again!" Allen declared happily as he packed his bag.

"Yeah!" I grinned. I was in a good mood despite the homework Mr. Marian gave us. _I finally have a clue on who the Noah might be. It might be a false lead but it's better than nothing._

"Ne…Lavi, do you want to hang out tonight?" Allen asked.

I shook my head as I headed for the door, "Sorry. I'm busy tonight! Bye!" I grinned and hurriedly left the classroom.

"Young Master." I was greeted by Sebastian as I approached the car.

"Sebastian, I need you to bring me to this place." I said as I passed the note to him and got on the car.

Sebastian got on the car and said, "But young master, that's a town away…Don't you think we should inform master?"

"No!" I panicked. _If he tells gramps, he might not agree… _"Sebastian, please do me a favor. Don't tell gramps and bring me there please?" I pleaded.

Sebastian sighed, "Alright."

"Thank you! You are the best Sebastian!"

Yesterday, I only managed to goggle one link which led me to Millennium Security Corporation. My guess was that he was an employee there…

Going to Millennium Security was a two-hour ride from school. During the ride, I was nervous and excited at the same time.

_Will I be able to see the Noah? What will I say if I see him? What if he didn't want to see me? _

The ride was long and tedious. It felt as if it was a half-a-day ride rather than a two-hour ride.

Finally, we reached Millennium Security Corporation.

"Sebastian you can go back first. I'll go back on my own later."

"But young master!"

"I'll be ok, don't you worry." I grinned hoping to give him some assurance.

"Yes…as you wish young master." Sebastian agreed reluctantly.

When Sebastian left, I took a deep breath and pushed the glass door and went in.

The building's lobby was quiet and clean. White marble carpeted the floor. A huge brown reception desk was just in front of the lifts.

The two neatly dressed receptionists greeted me as I came in.

"Welcome to Millennium Security Corporation. How can I help you?" the receptionists chorused.

I approached them slowly, "Erm hi, I am wondering if there is a Tyki Mikk here…?" I asked nervously.

"Why yes of course." One of the receptionists replied, looking shocked. "Do you have an appointment with Mr. Mikk?" she asked as she began typing on the computer looking for appointments.

"Er…No…" I replied sadly knowing that I'll not be able to see him today…

"I'm sorry but you…" the receptionist was about to send me away but the other receptionist whispered something into her ear and she stared at me with elements of shock and surprise present.

"Well sir, you could wait for Mr. Mikk before he comes back in an hour. Is that alright with you?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"Really? Yeah, I'll wait!" I replied delightfully.

She stood up from her seat and walked to me and bowed, "Come this way, sir." She led me to a lift located away from the other lifts and used that lift to bring me to the top floor.

The top floor had a long corridor with a huge wooden door at the very end. It was the only room on the top floor. When she led me inside, I could not believe my eyes. Right opposite the door was a window wall, which means that I was able to see the whole town. A huge study table sat in front of it with documents neatly stacked with a deep purple office chair. On the left was something like a mini living room, with a television on the wall, sofa and a coffee table. One the right were bookshelves and some ornaments.

"Sir, please take a seat, Mr. Mikk will be back soon. Do you want to have a drink sir?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, thank you." I sat on one of the sofas. She bowed to me and left the room. I had nothing to do so I let my eyes wander around the room, exploring. After waiting for about an hour, I could not sit still. I stood up and began looking at the items on the display shelf. It was then I finally heard voices and footsteps.

The footsteps and voices got louder and louder.

My instincts reacted and I hid behind one of the display shelves.

_Why am I hiding? _

The door flung opened and I peeked and saw the Noah walking towards the office chair followed by a female.

"Is there any other appointment for today?" the Noah asked as he sat down.

"No sir." The female replied firmly.

"You can leave now."

The female bowed and closed the door behind her.

"Now, will you come out or do I have to pull you out?" the Noah chuckled as he turned his chair to look right at me.

I blushed and walked out of my hiding place slowly.

"You found me didn't you? The Noah smirked as he walked towards me.

I took a few steps back and muttered, "Yeah…"

The Noah cornered me to his desk.

"Woah-" my soft scream was silenced when the Noah planted his soft lips against mine.

I was shocked at first, but when his tongue traced my lips, I moaned and his tongue plunged into my mouth, savoring hungrily.

When I wrapped my arms around his neck, the phone on the desk rang and I began to be aware of my surroundings. I struggled as the phone rang, but the Noah had no intention of letting go. Instead, he kissed me more passionately.

The phone rang a few times before it reached the voicemail.

"Chairman! I know you are in there! Answer the phone this instant!"

The Noah reluctantly broke the kiss and went to pick up the phone. Without his support, my legs gave way and I stumbled onto the floor. Then I realized something that made me scream with shock, "Chairman?"

The Noah chuckled softly and continued talking on the phone before hanging up. He bowed and said in a deep voice, "Welcome to Millennium Security Corporation. I'm Tyki Mikk, chairman of the company. Nice you meet you."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey readers. Jewel that Binds finally reach its 7th chapter! Thank you for your support. ^^

Just to let you guys know, my school is starting new week so I'll be busy. I may update slower but I'll continue to update so please do continue for your support.

Well from the title chapter you guys will know what's it is about. My not that good in planning dates so this is the best I can do. Hope you guys aren't disappointed. :x

Finally….the…

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man or any of it's characters.

Acknowledgements: Thanks to my sister – Vermillion Hart for editing my grammar mistakes

**XXX**

**Chapter 7 – The date**

_He's the chairman of this company? I don't believe it! _

I must have a ridiculous face because Tyki smirked as he walked towards me. "Shocked? But be proud. You are the ever first man to uncover the mask of the Noah."

"But - !" I wanted to ask him questions but he silenced me by putting a finger on my lips.

He put his head next to mine and whispered, "I'll answer all your questions if you go on a date with me."

"Now?" My eyes widened and I was so nervous my heart was beating so fast I was afraid he would hear it.

"Not now, my princess. I'll let you know of it later. It's getting late. I'll sent you home for today." He said as he walked towards the desk and called his secretary using the phone on the desk. "Sophia sent James down with the car. I'll come down in a minute."

I looked at him, unsure if I could trust his words. He looked at my face and smiled, "I promise I will tell you what you need to know. That day will come. Now let's get you home, shall we?" He offered me his hand and I took, letting him lead to the car.

Tyki sent me back home. When we reached my home, he gave me a kiss and whispered softly into my ear, "Until next time, princess."

When went into my room, I laid on my stomach on my bed and buried my head into the soft pillow.

_I don't believed I actually found the Noah and he asked me out on a date! What is this warm feeling that is making my heart beat so fast…? Does the Noah feel the same way as well? _

My thoughts drifted as I fall asleep.

**XXX**

The next morning, sunlight streamed into the room and shone on my face. I twitched my eyes a little before opening them, giving myself time to adjust to the light. I sat up lazily and looked out of the window.

_It's morning already?_

When I was about to get off the bed, I noticed a purple rose and an envelope lying on top of me. I took the letter to take a better look. It looked like the letter I received from Tyki before – a deep purple envelope with my name embossed in gold on the front.

_It's from Tyki! _

My heart thumped faster and my cheeks felt hot.

Then I remembered what happened yesterday. _Why did Tyki have to steal something first?_

I cursed him softly under my breath as I gently broke the seal of the letter.

_Low have I sunk._

_Obstinate it might be,_

_Verse of my poem,_

_Entitled to the one and only._

_Hmm…the letter seems to be different from the ones before…_

I turned and looked at the back of the letter. _Weird…there is no time or date…_

A soft knock distracted me. I answered the knock, "Yes?"

"Young master, breakfast is ready." A maid said from the other side of the door.

"Bring it up to my room. I'm eating in here today."

"Yes."

I put the letter on the desk and changed out of my night wear. After which, the maid came back with my breakfast which she placed them on the table.

When she left, I switched on my laptop and began doing my work. When I went online, Allen and Kanda were too. We started a conversation.

Lavi08: Hey!

Bean_sprout: Hey Lavi. Morning~

Mugen: …

Lavi08: Doing Mr. Marian's homework?

Bean_sprout: Well…yeah…=.='''

Bean_sprout: By the way Lavi, where were you last night? I tried to find you but could not.

Lavi08: Er…well I was out of town.

Bean_sprout: I see…

We later chatted about homework and stuff, while Kanda stayed out of the conversation throughout.

**XXX**

When I work up the next day, I found another letter and rose from Tyki. This time, the letter read:

_With one keen eye,_

_You'll know what I seek._

_Promises made_

_Will be fulfilled_

_When time begins._

_Promises?_

My heart leaped a little.

_Maybe the Noah meant our promise…but wait…why would he need to send a letter…?_

I shook my head and placed the letter next to the fist letter I received and headed to school.

**XXX**

It had been a week since I had gotten Tyki's letters. I told no one about them. To me, the letters are been more important than just 'notices from the Noah'. Gramps is not going to be at home for the week; Allen and Kanda were busy too. So I spent most of my time staring at Tyki's letters or the phone. I was sort of hoping Tyki would call. I was starring at the phone late at night since tomorrow is a Sunday.

It was then the phone rang in the quiet night.

I picked up the phone hurriedly and it almost slipped out of my hands. "Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Hey Lavi!" It was Allen who said cheerfully.

"Oh…hey Allen…" I replied, disappointed.

"Can you do me a favor and come out of the house now?" Allen requested.

"What..? Now…?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh just come on out!"

I followed Allen's instructions and headed for the door. When I opened the main door, I was ambushed by Allen and my classmates. "Surprise!" they yelled as they moved aside to reveal a decorated garden.

White tables and chairs were set up with refreshments laid on each table. The trees were decorated with multi-colored lights that lit up the garden.

"We're counting down to your birthday! It's just fifteen minutes away." Allen grinned as I stared at the garden blankly.

I was so preoccupied about Tyki's letters, I totally forgot about my own birthday!

I saw Kanda and gramps standing by the trees as we chatted and enjoy the refreshments.

"Hey, it's almost time!" One of my classmates yelled.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy - !" Just then, at that exact same moment, the light went out and the garden fell into darkness.

"What happened to the lights?"

In the confusion, I felt someone covered my mouth and pull me away. I panicked and struggled but when he whispered: "I came to fulfill the promise." I relaxed.

_Tyki?_

"Come." He said as he let go and grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the garden. He brought me out through the back door and a car was already waiting for us. We got on the car and the driver drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked as soon as my house was out of sight.

Tyki chuckled as he took my hand to his lips. "With one keen eye, you'll know what I seek…" he said as he lifted his gaze to meet mine and kissed my hand.

I flushed as I tried to pull my hand away but Tyki would not let go.

_With one keen eye…is he talking about…me?_

Tyki smirked, "I already gave you the answer for the first part. You will know about the other part sooner or later. For now, let's go on a date."

I flushed as my heart skipped a beat with Tyki's very word.

The ride was quite a long one. Tyki refused to let me ask any questions. Instead, he was the one asking me, about school and my very ordinary life.

After forty-five minutes, the car came to a stop and I found myself starring at a cruise ship.

A man came running towards us.

"Mr. Mikk, welcome to Oasis Cruise. Everything you requested for is ready."

"Well then, shall we go princess?" Tyki said as he offered me his hand.

I was being led to a restaurant on the ship but there seemed to be no customers.

I sat down and asked, "Where are the other customers?"

Tyki answered, "There are no other customers except for the two of us here."

"Ehh?"

Before I could ask anything else, the waiter served us appetizers. Tyki had wine while I had juice. We ate quietly at first, then I started asking questions.

"Tyki…why did you become the Noah? I mean, you can have almost anything, right?"

Tyki smirked as he took a sip of the wine. "Well…I want to be able to create the perfect security system. And to do that, I'll have to think like a thief."

_He does make sense…No, wait a minute! What logic is that?_

"But didn't you develop one of world's best security system already? Why do you continue to steal?"

Tyki chuckled and replied, "Once a habit, it's not easy to kick, right?"

Later Tyki changed the topic and we chatted as we ate our meal.

After eating, Tyki led me to the deck and we laid on the beach chairs to gaze at the stars as the wind blew against my face.

Not long after, my eyes were closing and I let out a soft yawn. Tyki shifted his chair so that I could lay on his shoulders.

"We will do this again, right?" I asked with my eyes half closed.

Tyki chuckled softly as he stroke my hair, "Yes…When times begins for you, princess, we will do this again. Sleep tight."

_When time begins…? My time…my birthday!_

I smiled as I drifted to sleep.

**XXX**

The next morning when I woke up, I was tucked into my bed back in my bedroom. My classmates demanded to know where I was after searching only to find me sound asleep in bed. I had to make up stories to hide the truth from them, especially from Allen and Kanda, but at least they believe me.

I was surfing the net later that day when I received a package. In it was a brand new cell phone with its number written on a piece of paper.

After I received the cell phone, I received a massage; it was a picture of me sleeping.

_Wa!_

Then I received a text message.

_Happy Birthday, Princess._

_P.S.: you look really cute when you're sleeping. –Smirks-_

_Tyki._

**XXX**

**Please don't forget to review. A short one will also make me happy. **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! This is Jewel That Binds Chapter 8 already. Thank you for those who reviewed. It had been a busy week for me since my school started so thank you for your patience for this chapter.

This time this and the next few chapters (maybe) will have a few Chinese sentences here and there. I did the translation beside them in bold and in square brackets.

Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man

Acknowledgments: Thanks to my sister – Vermillion Hart for editing my grammar mistakes

**Chapter 8 – Hong Kong**

"Lavi, hurry up! We're going to miss the plane!" Allen called out to me when he spotted me in the airport.

I hurried over to their side, leaving behind Sebastian as he unloaded my luggage from the car.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to Allen and Kanda as we headed to check in.

_I'm so glad that gramps gave me air tickets for me and my friends. We are going to Hong Kong! Gramps paid for everything and I mean everything. He gave me a platinum card for all my expenses. Sebastian is also coming along as he had been to Hong Kong a few years back._

We checked in and soon, strangely, our names were called_._

"Can Mr. Lavi, Mr. Walker and Mr. Kanda please proceed to departure hall, platform A please."

"Why isn't our flight number called?" Allen asked. I shrugged as we walked towards the departure hall when Sebastian came back.

When we reached the platform, we then found out that gramps had prepared a private airplane just to send us to Hong Kong!

"Woah Lavi, I never thought your grandfather's got a private airplane." Allen commented as we settled on the plane.

"Well yeah…But I thought he was using it…well I guess not…"

Kanda sat with Allen in a two-seater seat. Allen was sitting by the window and I sat at the one-seater seat beside them. But with Kanda beside me, there was almost nothing we could talk about.

I starred quietly out of the window, letting my thoughts drift.

_I'm not able to see him for two whole weeks…._

After that surprise date Tyki held on my birthday, we had been keeping in touch like lovers, sending text messages to each other and sometimes calling each other. Tyki's busy schedule made it almost impossible to see him but I was happy that he sent me messages. Yesterday night, I sent him a text message telling him I'm going to Hong Kong but I never got a reply…I was hoping he would…

When the plane had safely taken off, I saw Allen cuddling with Kanda. That made me jealous. _How I hope Tyki was here…_ I decided to ignore the fact that I was alone. I put on my headphones and closed my eyes.

**XXX**

"Lavi…Lavi…" I heard Allen calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes and found Allen staring at me.

"We've reached Hong Kong already! Come on!" Allen grinned.

When we got off the plane, a limo was already waiting for us. Sebastian and the driver changed shifts and he brought us to the hotel we would be staying in. Gramps booked us a six-star hotel called Long Wei Resort.

From past experience, I know better than to share a room with Kanda. I requested three rooms. One room for Allen and Kanda, one for me and the other one for Sebastian.

When Sebastian was helping us to check in, the three of us made plans for tonight.

"Let us check in and meet at the hotel's restaurant for dinner later?" I suggested.

"That sounds fine to me." Allen grinned and replied. After Sebastian gave us our room key cards, we retreated into our own rooms.

When I got into my own room, l jumped onto the bed and laid flat, burying my head in the pillow. _What is Tyki doing now…?_

I flipped over and reached for my hand phone in my pocket and checked for messages. _No new messages…_

I felt disappointed. I decided to forget about Tyki while I'm here and went to take a bath instead. I flooded the bathtub with warm water, undressed and got into the bath.

_Hmm…nice…_

When I was enjoying the bath, the door bell rang.

"Coming!" I cried from the bathroom as I hurriedly got of the tub. I grabbed the white bath towel by the rack and wrapped it around my waist. The door bell rang for the second time. "Coming!" I yelled as I ran towards to door, leaving a trail of wet footsteps behind me.

"Who's there…" When I opened the door, it revealed to me the person I least expected to see. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

The visitor smirked and chuckled. His hand reached for my chin and he pushed my jaw to close. "Is that the face you're going to show me?" he asked.

"Tyki! What are you doing here?" I almost squealed as I brought myself forward to hug him.

Tyki put his arms around my waist, "I thought I'll join you on your trip."

"But…but Allen and Kanda…"

"I know what you're thinking but don't worry, they never saw the true face of the Noah, right?" he smirked confidently.

"Well that's true…" I led Tyki into the room and closed the door behind me.

Tyki sat down on the bed while I poured him some coffee I made earlier before going to bath.

"Milk or Su…" I was cut off when Tyki came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I want you." He whispered as he nuzzled my ear.

I turned my head and he planted his lips on mine. I turned my bodt towards him and pressed myself against him.

Tyki abruptly broke the kiss and said, "Next time, I don't want you opening the door like this. If you do, this will be your punishment." He said as his lips gently kissed the curve of my neck, sucking and left a light pink kiss mark there. "That would show others that you're mine." He smirked

I put my hand to cover the kiss mark. "You -!" When I was about to say 'you can't do that', the hotel's phone rang.

I moved out of Tyki's embrace and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lavi! When are you coming down for dinner? The buffet has already started!"

"Alright, I'll will come down in a minute." I hung up and turned to face Tyki. "I'm going to join Allen and Kanda for dinner. What will you be doing?"

Tyki took my hand to his lips. "Will I have the honor of joining the princess?" he asked.

My eyes brightened and replied, "Of…well of course." I snatched my hand away and changed into some clothes.

**XXX**

"Lavi, over here!" Allen waved at me when I went into the restaurant.

"Hey…" I greeted them but was shocked by the food that was already on the table.

"I started without you!" Allen said as pointed to the food on his plate.

_Allen sure can eat…_

Kanda looked passed me and stared at Tyki who was following behind me.

"Who is this?" he asked coldly.

"Let me introduce to you, Tyki Mikk, chairman of MSC. Tyki, these are my friends, Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu."

"MSC is in _that _ security company?" Allen asked in shock.

I grinned and nodded.

"Nice to meet both, Allen and Kanda." Tyki bowed.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Mikk." Allen smiled while Kanda just stared at him coldly.

"Call me Tyki."

"Well then, Tyki it is."

"Lavi, let's go get some food!" Allen said as he pulled me away.

We grabbed the plates for taking food and joined in the queue.

"Where did you know such a person like him?" Allen asked.

"I met him when he was attending one of gramps' jewel displays." I replied as I reached out for a pie.

"From how he looked at you, he's more than just I friend, right?" Allen continued probing me with questions.

I shrugged, "I don't know…he is special but I've never heard him say anything about how he feels about me." _It's true that we behave like lovers, but he never says he like me or anything…not even once…_

"Erm…Allen are you sure you can finish all these?" I pointed to the mountain of food he had on his plate.

"I sure can." Allen grinned as he reached out to grab more food.

When we went back to the table, Kanda looked like as if he could kill Tyki but Tyki pretended not to notice.

It was a weird evening dinner. Allen kept eating, Kanda only ate soba, Tyki hardly touched anything and I was trying to make a conversation.

The dinner finally ended when Allen declared he was full. I wasted no time to suggest we did our own things for tonight.

After that dinner, I wanted to go out of the hotel but Tyki, for some reason, refused to let me. Even though it was only nice o clock, he said it was late and he would escort me to my room.

"You're leaving?" I asked as I opened the hotel room's door.

"Yeah. I'll be in the room just beside yours." He smirked as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Although I wish to stay and do more than just kissing you," He whispered.

I flushed as my heart skipped a beat. "I'll rest for tonight!" I opened the door, went in and slamming it behind me.

**XXX**

L laughed to myself after looking at Lavi's cute reaction when I teased him.

_He is just so adorable._

_And now… to take care of those pests…_

I turned and charged towards one of them who was hiding behind the wall at the end of the corridor. His reaction time was solw. Only when I was about ti grab his nech, he then tried pulling out his gun. I grabbed his neck and hit his against the wall.

"Speak! Who sent you here? Why are you following Lavi?" I demanded, tightening my grip every second.

"打死我也不会说的!" **["Even if you beat me to death, I will not say a thing!"]**

_Che...he's Chinese!_

I knocked him out and took care of the others as well. I of course had demanded to know what they are after but I only got Chinese replies.

_I guess I can only look for them…_

I waited outside the hotel room for about an hour, the two classmates of Lavi finally came back.

"Oh? Tyki, why are you here?" he white-haired boy asked.

I pointed to the unconscious pests which laid beside me. "I came looking for you to discuss about them!"

Their expressions turned serious. The blue-haired teen asked, with disbelieve, "You knock them unconscious all by yourself?"

I nodded. "I don't own a security company for nothing. Now back to the main topic. They are clearly after Lavi. I noticed them since I met up with Lavi. I tried questioning them but I got Chinese answers."

They are after Lavi? Where is he now?" Allen asked, worried.

"He's sleeping soundly in his room. I was wondering, you two being FBI agents in training, it should be easy to investigate them, right?"

The both of them looked at me with bewilderment. "How do you know about that?" Kanda hissed.

I smirked, " Let's just say I got connections with the FBI too. But I'm just in charge if their security system. "

They looked at me, not sure if they could trust me but Allen finally said, "We will see what we can do."

I nodded and left those pests with them.

_I'll have to do some digging on my own. And the best person to look for, Bookman!_

**XXX**

Please, please do review. The reviews kept me going! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**My am so sorry to my readers, sorry for not updating sooner and this is a very short chapter. . **

**I promised the next chapter will be a longer chapter! Is just that for this chapter I don't feel that there is a need to make it long. X]**

**My project deadlines are getting close so please be patient for the next chapter. **

**This chapter was also not edited by my sister so please just close one eye for the silly mistakes there might be. But feel free to tell me what they are. xD My sister is editing one of my 26 page story so she might take a while~ I wrote that for her birthday. So do stay tune xD **

**Please review. Your reviews are the ones that kept me writing in my busy life. **

**Chapter 9 - Kidnapped**

"What? Lavi is in Hong Kong?" Bookman yelled through the phone.

"Yes…and it was you who gave him the tickets as a present?"

I've decided to start my search with Bookman. I phoned him when I got back to my hotel room.

"No! I did not give him any tickets! I'm away for a long trip. How would I have pass the tickets?"

"Now…that's strange…Does Hong Kong remind you of someone?"

"Hmm…when you say Hong Kong, only 'him' comes to mind…"

"And who is the 'him'?"

"A man I met in Hong Kong last year. He attended one my of exhibition and wanted a request from me but I rejected him. I think he was upset…"

"What is his name?" I asked impatiently.

"I don't remember…"

"Sent me the guest list then."

"Ok, I'll retrieve it at once…and Tyki, please take care of Lavi."

"No need you to say old man." I smirked as I hung up on the phone.

_Now I finally have a lead…_

I received the mail from Bookman as soon as I hung up. I printed it out and left to look for Allen and Kanda.

_This time I'll need their help to look through this list of people. _

I went to their room and noticed a few man standing and starting at Lavi's room door.

_I guessed those are his guards…_

I knock on their hotel room door. It was Allen who opened the door.

I waved the guest list at him and said, "Bookman said he knew this guy from Hong Kong and he is one of them on this guest list."

Allen took the list from me and scanned through. I peeked behind him and saw Kanda staring at the laptop.

"Thank you. We will look though this right away!"

"Well then, this will be your job. It's almost morning. I must get ready to accompany my princess."

"Princess? You can't mean Lavi can you?" Allen asked in shock.

I chuckled as I walked back to my room to get ready to meet my princess.

**XXX**

*Ding Dong! Ding Dong!*

"Hmm…" I turned as I pulled the blanket over my head.

But the door bell kept ringing. I finally got off the bed and carried my feet to the door. When I opened the door, I was so shocked to see Tyki standing at the door that I became fully wake.

"Morning princess," Tyki smirked, revealing a bit of his white teeth.

"Give me a minute!" I said as I slammed the door and hurriedly dressed myself.

"I'm sorry about that." I smiled as I opened the door once more.

Tyki took my hand and planted his lips on it. "Morning princess, let's have our breakfast shall we?"

I blushed and nodded silently. When we went to the restaurant, I was surprised that Allen and Kanda were not there yet.

"That's strange, when it comes to food, Allen is never late…"

"Allen and Kanda have some work cropped up today."

"I see… you've gotten close with Allen and Kanda." I grinned. "You knew their movements better than I do."

Tyki said nothing and just smiled.

After our breakfast, Tyki suggested we do some sightseeing. I happily agreed of course. Just as we're about to leave the hotel, I noticed that my cell phone was not with me.

"I forgot to take my cell phone! I'll be right back!" I said to Tyki as I ran back into the hotel.

When I opened the room's door, I used the latch to block the door from fully closing. I searched the room and found my cell phone on the side table.

_There it is!_

When I picked up my cell phone, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, My cell phone slipped from my hand and I felt myself fell to the ground. Just before I lost my conscious, I heard voices, voices that were speaking in Chinese.

"我们得到他了!" **[We've got him!]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers.**

**It's been quite sometime since I updated. Due to my busy life, I'll be updating on the 15th and 30th of each month. Please be patient with me. **

**I want take this chance to thank all who reviewed. They are, *drum roll* : **

**ture, AnLa, ice flow, KyouyaxCloud, nekyu, RandomInCommon, Vermilion Hart, Pure Evil Breed, ladiee yami, Larika12, Hakoro, yuio10, xXWhite ButterflyXx, animechick57, Mimi Chase, twentysixaugust and Lazy-to-log-in. **

**Thank you for your support. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own D gray man and any other characters in it. **

**Acknowledgments: Thanks to my sister – Vermillion Hart for editing my grammar mistakes **

**Chapter 10 – Bai Long**

I waited outside the hotel, at the entrance, smoking. It was after five minutes that I noticed Lavi was taking far too long. I extinguished my lighted cigarette against the sliver dustbin and dashed towards the lift. I frantically pressed the button but it seemed to take forever for the lift to come down.

Finally when the lift came, I went up to Lavi's room. When I reached the floor, I found the guards who were supposed to guard Lavi unconscious on the floor.

_Lavi!_

I dashed towards Lavi's room and found the door was kept unlocked by the latch. I dashed in and found that Lavi was not in the room.

"Bloodly hell!" I cursed. I ran to the next room and banged at the door.

"Open up!" I yelled. It was Kanda who opened the door.

"Why did you assign such useless guards?" I yelled at him.

Allen walked towards us and asked, "What happened?"

I stared at them coldly. "Lavi is gone."

Allen's eyes widened. "Gone? As in kidnapped?"

"Yeah! And your guards are sleeping soundly over there." I pointed to the direction where I found them.

"Don't worry; we've a clue as to who might have done it." Kanda said as he led me into the room.

Their room was in a mess. Papers covered the bed. Empty coffee cans rolled on the floor. Wires linking the laptops formed webs on the floor.

Allen passed me particulars of a man.

"Among the guest list, there were only two guests from Hong Kong. And only one of them is capable of kidnapping Lavi. His name is Shui Long." Kanda explained.

"So what are you going to do now since we've got our suspect?" I asked.

"We can't do much now…I'll send a search party to look for Lavi but things will still need to go by book." Allen explained

"While you people do things 'your way', I'll do things 'my way'."

**XXX**

"En…" I was slowly regaining my conscious. I could still feel the pain at the back of my head.

_Ow…_

Although l was sure I had opened my eyes, it was still dark. I realized I was blind folded and my hands and feet were tied.

I finally remembered I was knocked unconscious on the back of my head. I struggled but when I heard footsteps approaching, I froze.

"为什么我们一定要看这这个英文人？" **[Why do we have to look after this English man?"]**

"没办法，是水龙老大吩咐的." **[****We don't have a choice, It's Shui Long's - sama direct order.]**

They were talking in Chinese, which I had no idea what they were talking about. I could only stay still hoping they have not noticed I'm awake in case they decided to torture me or something.

Moments later, I heard the door crept open once more.

"白龙老大！" they chorused. **[Bai Long!]**

"人呢?" _that's a new voice… _**[Where is he?]**

"在那里还没醒。" **[He is still sleeping over there.]**

"你们给我出去。" **[Get out of here.]**

"是！" **[Yes!]**

I heard two men left the room and there was silence.

"You can stop pretending you know."

I was shocked that one of them knew English.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded.

I heard him walking closer to me and he removed my blindfold. I let my eyes adjust to the lights. When I could see, I saw a beautiful man and like Tyki, he had black hair. But his hair was neat and he had brown-black eyes. He was wearing a white t shirt and a pair of black leather pants.

_He looks about the same age as me!_

He chuckled, "Actually I have no idea why you're here."

_He doesn't seem_ _so bad…_

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Bai Long, at your service." He smirked as he bent and lifted me.

"Wa!" I cried in shock when he carried me. "Where are you bringing me to?"

"A place better than here, or do you want to stay here?" he smirked.

"No!"

He chuckled as he carried me and walked out of the cold dark room.

I was being brought to a huge clean room filled with Chinese antiques.

_Is this where they keep prisoners?_

Bai Long sat me down on the white bed. "Let me see your leg. You're hurt right? Those ruffians!" he cursed under his breath.

I stretched out my leg for him to inspect.

"Hmm, it's not that bad. There seems to be no broken bones. I'll go get the medical oil. Wait here." He said.

After he left, I looked around the room. The room was really big and white, being lit by a silver chandelier in the room, white cupboard, bed and curtains. Then I noticed a photo frame on the side table. It was a photo of Bai Long with another man. The other man has long silky black hair let loose and a pair of ocean blue eyes with a small scar on his right brow.

_Bai Long looks really happy in it…the other guy…he's a half…?_

Suddenly, the room door burst opened. "白龙！" **[Bai Long!] **the man who came in bellowed.

_It's the same man in the picture._

"You! Where's Bai Long? What have you done with him?" he demanded as he grabbed the collar of Lavi's shirt.

"I…" I tried to explain but he was grabbing me so tightly that I could not speak so I started to struggle. The man also tightened his grip, "Speak!" he demanded.

"水龙！把他放下!" **[Shui Long! Put him down!] **Bai long burst into the room and yelled at that man.

That man finally released me and I sunk onto the floor. "Ugh…" I tried to catch my breath.

"太好了，我还以为你发生了什么事。" **[That's great, I thought something bad ****happened**** to you.]**

That man pulled Bai Long into his arms.

"Erm…" I had no idea what was going on or what they were saying.

Bai Long pulled himself out of that man's embrace and walked towards me. "Sorry about that Lavi, Shui Long did not mean it. Come let me see your leg."

Bai Long carefully helped me back on the bed while Shui Long sat on the chair beside the bed, watching Bai Long's every move.

"Ne…why did you kidnap me here?" I asked randomly to break the silence.

Bai Long chuckled, "You've got to ask Shui Long why."

I turned and face Shui Long. "You're the one who kidnapped me here?"

"Yeah." He replied coldly.

"But why? I've never seen you before!"

"You didn't, but your grandfather did. He broke his promise."

"What? You're lying! Gramps never break his promises! Well, maybe one or two but it was only small occasions." I cried.

Shui Long wanted to say something but he was cut off by Bai Long. "Shui Long go do your stuff. I'll take care of Lavi. As you can see he's hurt. He can't hurt me." he said as he pushed him out the room.

I blinked and stared at the sight.

_It seems that Shui Long is the one who holds the power but it's Bai Long who has the power to tame him…_

"Sorry about Shui Long's behavior. He had been raised this way." Bai Long said as he shook his head. "Old habits are hard to kick."

"Old habits?" I asked looking confused.

"Shui Long was the son of a mafia leader. But after his father died when he was fifteen, he led the gang to a new industry, which led to the birth of Long Wei Enterprise. Long Wei Enterprise has its power over many sectors of Hong Kong. One of them is Long Wei Media – the biggest media company in Hong Kong. I believe you stayed in one of his hotel for your trip too. He is used to getting what he wants using any means. But it seems weird for Shui Long to go so far as kidnapping because of a broken promise…Lavi did you know what promise your grandfather broke?"

"I don't remember any! It's not like gramps to break a promise to a customer." I said as I lay down on the bed. "This was supposed to be my holiday!" I complained. _With Tyki…_

"How about I'll be your guide?"

I sat up. "Really?"

Bai Long smirked, "Come let's go!"

"But what about Shui Long?" I hesitated.

"He can't do anything about me so don't worry." He smirked as he grabbed my hand, "Let's go!" and we headed for the door.

**X.X.X**

"What? You spotted him? Where? Ok, I've got it!" Allen hung up the phone and said, "One of the man spotted Lavi with a man in one of the market streets."

"What is he doing there?" Kanda asked.

"I've no idea. I sent a text message to Tyki I'm going to check it out." Allen said, grabbing his coat.

"Let's go."

**X.X.X**

"Hey Lavi! Try this." Bai Long said as he handed me a purple bun. I took a bite and it tasted sweet.

"It's nice." I said as I took another bite.

Bai Long chuckled and said, "This is one of Chinese dim sum called yu tou bao also called yam bun in English."

For the past hour, Bai Long had been introducing to me different kinds of Chinese food.

As I ete, Bai Long lowed his voice, "We're being followed."

"What? What who?"

"I don't know. Come let's try to lose them." Bai Long took my hand and ran. We ran into the crowd, making a few turns here and there. Finally we stopped in one of the valley.

"I think we lost them." Bai Long said.

"Really?" I asked as I scanned my surroundings.

"I think…Ah!" Bai Long cried in pain when a figure came from behind and hit him.

"Bai Long!" I cried.

"Lavi!" _That's Allen's voice._

I looked and saw it was Kanda who pinned Bai Long down and Allen and Tyki were running towards us.

"What - !" before I had the chance to finish my sentence, Tyki came forward and hugged me. "You had me worried." Tyki whispered. I flushed as I stood there not moving.

"Friends of yours?" Bai Long asked.

"Oh! Kanda let him go." I broke away from Tyki. "Bai Long are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

Bai Long smiled, "I've got no broken bones, just a bruise."

"Lavi…?"

I turned and saw a very confused Allen, Kanda and a pissed off Tyki.

"I can explain! This is Bai Long. He had been showing me around. And Bai Long, they are Allen and Kanda, my friends and this is Tyki."

"Pleased to meet you." Bai Long greeted, smiling while he was still being pinned down.

"Aren't you supposed to be kidnapped?" Kanda scowled, having no intention of releasing Bai Long.

Before I could explain further, a voice cut me off.

"白龙!" **[Bai Long!] **

We turned and saw Shui Long running towards us.

_Great… things just get more complicated…doesn't it…?_

**X.X.X**

**Please review thank you. =]**

**Oh yes those interested in Kyo Kara Maoh, Do check out my newest Fic Risking What's Precious! - .net/s/6527273/1/Risking_Whats_Precious**

**It's a one shot I guess. Paring Shori x Janus.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello reader. How is your Christmas? I wish you all a Happy New Year.**

**I thought this chapter was a rush one…I know I went sort of side track for a bit but after this chapter, I promised there will be a lot more on Lavi and Tyki. .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man.**

**Please review.**

**Chapter 11 - Truth  
**

When Shui Long came, hell broke loose. Shui Long saw Bai Long still in the hands of Kanda, he thundered, "What are you doing to Bai Long?" he launched a fist at Kanda. Kanda skillfully dogged it, releasing Bai Long in the process.

"Stop it!" I cried, wanting to stop the fight but Tyki was holding me firmly, not letting go.

"不要打了！" **[Stop fighting!] **Bai Long cried frantically.

"Allen, please ask Kanda to stop. It's a huge misunderstanding!" I pleaded.

Allen nodded and tried to approach them. As Shui Long launched a fist at Kanda, it hit the approaching Allen and he flew to the wall and hit his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Allen!" Kanda cried as he saw blood flowing out of Allen's head as he went to help him up. Allen laid motionlessly in Kanda's arms.

"Allen! Allen!" I broke loose from Tyki and went over to help Allen. Allen's face slowly lose its color. "We've got to get him to the hospital soon." I said.

Kanda's fringe blocked my view of his face. When he lifted his head, I saw Kanda's eyes which were icy cold, filled with anger.

"Kanda…?" I muttered.

Kanda slowly sat Allen on the floor gently and turned towards Shui Long. For a moment, he just stood there. Then the next moment, he charged forward to hit Shui Long.

"Stop it!" I yelled but both men showed no sign of stopping.

"Get the car over. I'm at…" Tyki was calling for help.

"你们给我住手！" **[Stop it!] **A sharp cry echoed through the valley and everyone froze. Kanda who did not understand Chinese also stopped.

"Din't we tell you to stop? Bai Long bellowed. He pointed to the unconscious Allen and commanded Shui Long, "Bring him to the nearest hospital now!"

Shui Long stared at Bai Long for a moment before he approached Allen. He was blocked by Kanda who blocked his way. "Stay away from him!" he hissed.

"Then you shall carry him into Shui Long's car." Bai Long ordered.

Kanda bent and lifted Allen. He followed Shui Long and walked out of the valley.

I wanted to follow them but then Bai Long stopped me and said, "Go with your boyfriend instead. I think he is waiting for an explanation.

When I heard the word boyfriend, I blushed and tried to explain, "He's -! " my words were being swallowed by Tyki's hand which covered my mouth.

"I will hear your explanation in my car."

**X.X.X**

"Doctor! How's Allen?" Kanda was the first to approach the sergeant when he came out if the operation room.

"你的朋友没事了。" **[Your friend is alright.]**

"He says your friend is alright." Bai Long said as he approach the doctor.

"我们几时才可以看他？" **[When can we go see him?]**

"他只是流了过多的血。你们多五分钟可以去看他了。" **[He just lost a bit too much blood. You all can go see him in five minutes.]**

"谢谢你医生。" **[Thank you doctor.]**

The doctor nodded and walked away.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Kanda asked.

"The doctor says he's fine. We can go visit him in five minutes."

"So…" Tyki changed the subject. "From what I've heard from Bai Long, it was you who kidnap Lavi, so why?" Tyki asked pointing at Shui Long.

I walked towards Shui Long and asked, "You said my grandfather broke a promise, what is it?"

Shui Long stared at me before saying, " I met your grandfather last year in one of his exhibitions. That time was was looking for a jewel maker to helf my craft something. I was impressed by your grandfather's work. So I trusted him with two very special jewels, jewels with special meaning to me. he said it will be ready by 30th June but it had been 2 months since that date!"

"But…" before I could say anything else, Kanda cut me off.

"Are you sure it's on the 30th June?" he demanded

"Of course!"

"What's with that day?" I asked.

"That day was suppose to be the day The Noah was going to steal something. But he was now where to be seen. We have no idea what he steal or if he did steal anything at all."

I turned to stare at Tyki who was smirking.

I gave him a so-this-is-all-your-fault look.

"How come I have no idea about this?" Bai Long asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise…" Shui Long whispered.

"Now now, let's not to talk about this. We can go see Alle already." I said, trying desperately to change the subject.

Kanda nodded and we all went to see Allen. Just before we went into the room, I tugged Tyki by the selve and said, "Tyki and I will go get some… er first fruits for Allen." Without getting a reply, I pulled Tyki and rushed off.

When we are alone, I demanded, "You are the one who took it right?"

Tyki chuckled and nodded, "I remembered. It was one my very bored game."

"You will return it to Shui Long right?" I folded my hands, pretending to be angry.

Tyki chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'll return to him, but I'll be expecting a payment from you." He whispered into my ear.

I blushed as I struggled lightly.

"Promised me for the payment and I'll let you go." He smirked.

I nodded nervously as I saw Bai Long approaching us. Tyki released me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Allen woke up." Bai Long said grinning.

"Really?" I exclaimed as I followed him to see Allen.

**X.X.X**

After Allen was recovered and discharged, Shui Long appolized to Allen.

Shui Long confessed that he was the one who sent the tickets to Sebastian to bring me here. Sebastian was sent back they day he came here.

_No wonder, there is not news of Sebastian!_

"Bai Long thank you so much for the past week." I said as I gave him a friendly hug.

"The pleasure is all mine." He grinned. "Take care and I'll visit you next time."

When Bai Long waved, I noticed a sliver ring rested on his left hand on the fourth finger. As we went into the departure platform, I whispered to Tyki, "Is that what Shui Long wanted gramps to do?" my eyes looking at Bai Long's ring.

Tyki chuckled and replied, "Yeah. Shui Long trusted with your gramps a very fine diamond raw stone. The ring, in the middle had a diamond embed into it. And there were thousands of small ones neatly cut into very tiny pieces, surrounding the top and bottom of the ring. There is also a message engraved on it."

"What's the message?" I asked curiously.

"The diamond ring Bai Long is wearing says 'You're Mine'/ Shui Long one is of the same design but it's made of sapphire. His says, 'And I'm yours'."

"That's so sweet." I said.

"Lavi, Tyki are you guys coming/" Allen cried.

"Coming!" I replied as I carried my luggage and ran towards him.

_We're going home!_

**X.X.X**

"Where have the three of you been?" Mr. Marian scowled as soon as he walk into the class.

When we first went to Hong Kong, we thought that gramps have apply leave for us but not that's not the case…so here we are…

The three of us flinched.

"Allen, Kanda, Lavi, in my room now!" Mr. Marian thundered.

"Yes sir!" we chorused as he gloomily walked towards his room.

_I never felt this closer to hell…_


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers. I think I am almost finished with the story. Maybe two or three more chapters I think. I almost could not make it in time to publish the story to day. I was really busy. But lucky I made it on time. I want to thank my sister Vermillion Hart for editing this in like a few hours. ^^

Thank you to all those who reviewed and keep the reviews coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man

**Chapter 12**

"Gramps, I won't be back for dinner tonight," I said, during breakfast.

"Oh, where are you going?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the newspaper.

I stopped eating and looked at gramps. "Well, I'm going out with Tyki tonight." I replied.

Gramps raised his brow and looked up from the newspaper. "You are going out with Tyki?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "He says he will be bringing me to this restaurant..." I was cut off by gramps.

"What I meant was, are you, "going out" with him?"

I felt my cheeks turned hot, I looked down on the floor and nodded.

"I see." Gramps said and he went back reading his newspaper.

_Does this means he approve of me going out with Tyki?_

**X.X.X**

"Good morning." I greeted as I opened the classroom door.

I found Allen and Kanda had their heads on the table, hands crossed. I went over to them and gently shook Allen. "Allen?" I tried calling him.

Allen slowly lifted his head and looked at me with his eyes half closed. "Oh...it's you Lavi," he mumbled.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked.

"Oh...we were chasing The Noah last night..." Allen replied and went back to sleep.

_Wait until I tell them about Tyki tonight._

**X.X.X**

"What did you do the Allen and Kanda last night? They were beat this morning." I asked when I got on Tyki's car.

Tyki chuckled as he pulled me to him. He whispered softly into my ear, "We just had a game of cat and mice and I won." he grinned.

I grinned, "I can't imagine Kanda as the mouse though."

Tyki smirked and held on to my hand.

"Tyki, when are you going to stop being 'The Noah'?" I asked randomly.

Tyki looked at me before saying, "There is one more thing I want. Until I get my hands on it, I won't stop."

_He looks so serious..._

"And what is that?" I prompted

"You will find out in time." He said as he placed a kiss on my hand.

I looked at him knowing I could not ask further.

**X.X.X**

Tyki brought me to a posh restaurant located twenty floors above the ground. We were sitting in the private room which had a clear view of the city light.

The waiter served our food and left us alone.

"So, tell me, how did Allen and Kanda look like when they were in school?" Tyki asked as he took a sip of the red wine.

"Well, they were practically sleeping through every lesson except for Mr. Marian's class." I grinned as I took a bit of the potato.

Tyki laughed, "How I wish I could see that!"

I was about to say something but I was disrupted by the person at the door.

"Well well, I was wondering whose laughter it was, so it's Tyki Mikk, what a coincidence." The man at the door said as he walked towards us.

He looked very much like Tyki, with the dark eyes and hair, as well as the black suit he wore.

"Sheryl," Tyki hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh? Can't I have dinner at the same place as my dear brother?"

"Brother?" I looked at them confused.

Sheryl walked towards me.

"Oh, I'm Sheryl Kamelot. Please to meet you." Sheryl took my hand and kissed it.

I felt myself turning red. Tyki broke our contact and glared at Sheryl.

"I don't mind you eating at the same place as I am but not the same table. Would you kindly leave us be?" Tyki said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, how harsh." Sheryl said as he walked to the door. "See you next time Lavi." he winked at me as he closed the door behind him.

"I never knew you have a brother," I said as soon as Sheryl left.

"Well, you can see I do have one." Tyki said as he took a big gulp of his red wine." But he and I don't exactly get along."

I raised a brow, "Is it? I thought both of you were very close." I chewed on my food. "I mean, he called you his dear bother."

"People are always not as they seem," Tyki said as he took the palm of my hand and planted a kiss on it. "Let's not talk about the others. It's our date remember?"

I felt my cheeks turn pink and I nodded. We continued chatting, catching up with our lives throughout the dinner.

**X.X.X**

I woke up the next day in my bed.

_I must have fallen asleep in the car..._

I sat up and noticed a purple envelope and a white rose on my bed. I turned the letter over and saw The Noah's seal.

_He wants something from me? What could it be?_

I gently broke the seal and took the letter out. It read,

**Pure as it is,**

**White as it can be.**

**None shall have it,**

**For it shall be me**

**Who will claim it. **

"What does he mean?" I said out loud. I turned the letter and the time and date stated was tonight!

A soft knock distracted him.

"Young master, you are going to be late for school." The voice said from behind the door.

I turned to look at my alarm clock. _Shit!_

I jumped out of my bed and dressed hurriedly.

"Why didn't you call me up earlier?" I cried.

"I'm sorry young master. But Mr. Mikk said to let you sleep longer." The maid panicked.

_Tyki?_

"He said you were tired and needed more rest."

"Alright! I'll be down in five minutes. Go prepare the car."

"Yes, young master."

I put the letter and rose in a white box on the table, the place where I kept all the others of Tyki's letters.

_What is he up to this time..._I thought as I smirked and went for school

**X.X.X**

_This is strange... _

I went to school as usual. I thought I would have seen Allen and Kanda thinking their heads off about Tyki's clue to steal the next jewel. But when I stepped into the class, the both of them were relaxed.

Allen was doodling on a piece of paper while Kanda was staring at the blackboard.

I tried asking them about the latest letter in a round about way, hoping to get a clue of what Tyki might target next.

"Morning Allen," I said chirpily.

"Morning Lavi." Allen replied cheerfully.

"So, how is your work?" I asked.

"Not well, Kanda is still not happy about the jewel we lost to The Noah the day before," Allen replied.

"I see."

_They did not receive the letter from Tyki? That's strange..._

I could not concentrate in all classes at all. I kept thinking of the letter. I let my left hand support my head and my right hand played with the pen.

_What does all this mean? Allen and Kanda did not receive the letter... I did not have any special jewels... _

_Wait, I can just call him! _

I waited impatiently for the school to end. When the last bell rang, I stood up so fast that my chair tumbled backwards. I did not pick it up. Instead, I ran towards the front door where Sebastian was waiting for me.

"Young Master," Sebastian greeted.

I gave a nod and got on the car which the door was already opened. I flipped opened my cell phone and sent a text message to Tyki but he did not reply. I tried calling him but I could not get through.

_Is he avoiding me?_

Frustrated, I tucked the phone in my bag. I went straight home and laid on my bed, staring at the card.

I tossed and turned, holding the card in my left hand.

_I don't get it._

Frustrated, I put the card back into the white box and dived onto my bed once more, with my head buried in the pillow.

It was a quiet and cold afternoon. Heavy grey clouds covered the sky and rain drops hit on the window panes softly. I was getting so comfortable in my bed that my eyes slowly shut themselves and I drifted off in a deep sleep.

**X.X.X**

When I woke up, the sky was dark with the sun nowhere in sight.

_Oh shit I did not plan to sleep for so long!_

The first thing I did was to check my cellphone.

_No messages huh..._

I decided not to bother about the letter anymore. I went downstairs to have a quick dinner/supper.

The maids reheated my dinner and informed me that gramps would not be coming home for the day. I requested them to retreat early for the day.

After I had finished eating, it was already 9pm and I went back to my room once more.

_The card states today 9:15pm... fifteen more minutes..._

I started at the wall clock and watched the second hand tick by, second by second.

When the second hand reached twelve and the minute reached three, a gust of wind blew in. I turned and saw Tyki by they window in a balcony.

"Tyki!" I cried as I walked towards him.

He smirked and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"I'm here as The Noah," he said softly. "I came to collect what I have stated."

I stared at him. "What is it you want? I don't -" My words were being swallowed by his gentle yet hungry kiss.

_What is it he want?_

**X.X.X**

Please review. ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! The story is coming to an end maybe about 2 more chapters? This chapter half of it is lemons. For those who do not want to read can skip. I mark the end of lemons in bold. xD I think some of you waited a long time for the lemons~ xD Hope you guys enjoy it. I took about a week just to squeeze the lemons out .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man sadly...**

**Acknowledgment: Thank you for my sister Vermilion Hart for editing. **

**Finally, Please review. Thank you.  
**

Chapter 13

Lavi whimpered, lips parting as Tyki used his tongue to trace his lower lip. He took the chance and slipped his tongue into his mouth, ravishing the insides. Lavi was unsure at first but gave in and returned the kiss. Their tongue danced as they savored each other. After moments, they parted to breathe, leaving a trail of saliva as they parted. The distance between them disappeared as fast as it appeared. Tyki's hands went to Lavi's back, tracing his spine causing Lavi to shudder at his touch. Finally, Tyki broke the kiss.

Lavi looked into Tyki's eyes and asked, "What do you come for today?"

Tyki chuckled and brushed his fingers in his hair. "You."

Lavi's eyes widened. "Me? But how can it be?"

He smirked and whispered, "What can be more pure than your first time... and no one shall have it. I'll be taking it now."

He kissed him again but this time, his hands explored Lavi's slender body. His hands slipped inside the over-sized T-shirt Lavi was wearing and gently brushed pass Lavi's nipples which hardened at his touch.

Lavi moaned in his mouth and jerked at his touch. Tyki chuckled as he fondled with his nipples, teasing it. Lavi ran his fingers through Tyki's hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Finally when both men need to breathe, Tyki broke the kiss, slightly panting and they looked into each others' eyes.

Before Lavi could catch his breath, Tyki trailed his tongue down to his neck then to his collar bone. Lavi moaned softly and arched his head to the side to grant Tyki better access. Tyki's hands were still fondling with the already-hard nipples, continually teasing them until they were red and swollen. He then lifted the over-sized t-shirt out of Lavi, threw it to the floor beside the bed, leaving him with his boxers on only.

Even with his boxers to cover his manhood, it was impossible not to notice that it hard and overflowing with pre-cum, bulging against the thin cloth.

Tyki used his middle finger, and hooked to the band of Lavi's boxers and slowly pulled it down and his already hard cock sprang free. Tyki's hand then trailed down to Lavi's hard arousal. Lavi jerked and tried to close his legs but Tyki would not let him. He used his hands to keep his legs apart and slowly brought his mouth over his hard arousal.

"You are enjoying this aren't you? Don't resist me…" Tyki said in a deep hoarse voice.

"But…Ah…" Lavi tried to answer but when Tyki used his tongue to message the tip, Lavi lost what he wanted to say.

Tyki lifted his head and his hand brushed Lavi's cheeks, looking right into his eyes, he said, "Trust me…"

With that, Tyki took out the lotion he brought with him and coated his fingers with it. He then threw the bottle on the floor beside the bed. Lavi looked at him in shock, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Tyki chuckled at Lavi's reaction. He slipped one finger, coated with lotion into his entrance, causing Lavi to jerk against the bed.

"It feels…weird…" Lavi muttered.

"It will not be soon enough." Tyki chuckled as he slipped another finger inside him, stretching his inside. He thrust his fingers in and out. When he brushed passed his prostate, Lavi cried out in pleasure. Tyki swallowed his cries by crushing his lips against his and plunged his tongue into the hot cavern, tracing the insides.

Tyki broke their kiss and skillfully removed his clothes, tossing them on the floor by the bed covering the bottle of lotion. He carefully aimed his hard arousal at Lavi's entrance.

Lavi's eye widened, "There is no way such..."

He was cut off when Tyki placed a swift kiss on his lips. "Don't worry, just relax and trust me." Tyki grabbed Lavi's ass and slowly nudged inside him. Lavi inhaled sharply at the intrusion .

Lavi was slowly filled and stretched. "Ahh..." He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Tyki's neck, granting him greater access.

When Tyki was fully inside him, he froze and stared at Lavi. "Are you alright?" he whispered softly. Lavi nodded slightly. Tyki place a kiss on his cheeks and started thrusting in and out of him, slowly at first and got faster.

"Ahh... I'm cumming!" Lavi cried as he released his seed the same time as Tyki released inside of him. Tyki then collapsed on top of him, catching his breath. **[End of Lemons =p]**

"You are amazing..." Tyki whispered into his ear. "Rest for now." Tyki looked at Lavi, who was already slowly closing his eyelids, his breathing evening. Tyki chuckled to himself and placed a kiss on Lavi's forehead. "Sweet dreams, my princess."

I woke up the next day feeling sore and found myself alone in my room.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

_He always never fails to go off when he gets his target...  
_

I got off the bed and grabbed the over-sized t shirt that was being thrown on the floor. When I stood up, I felt something cold flow out between my legs. I was so shocked that I sunk to the floor and felt my cheeks grow really hot.

I reclaimed myself, wore my shirt and stood up, using the side table as a support. It was then I saw a purple card on the desk with words written in white.

_Dear Lavi,_

_Thank you for your wonderful Jewel._

_The Noah._

I blushed even harder when I saw the letter. Everything that happened last night seemed to replay in my mind, fast-forwarding. I was confused and unsure of Tyki's actions.

_It is not like he told me he love me or anything. Wait… Do I love him?_

Frustrated, I went to take a bath. I filled the tub with warm water and sank myself into the tub until the water covered just below my nose. I felt myself totally relax. When my mind finally cleared, I got out of the tub and wrapped a white towel around my waist. I looked at the wall clock and it was already pass noon.

_Shit! School!_

I decided there was no need to go school for the day. I dried myself, pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the cupboard to wear. After which, I went down to the kitchen to find some food.

"Young Master!" The maids in the kitchen were shocked to see me.

"Hey, is there any leftover from breakfast?" I asked, grinning.

The chef looked up from the pot of soup and said, "Young master, lunch will be ready soon. Do you mind waiting?"

I nodded. "I'll be up in my room. Bring the lunch up when it's ready."

"Yes, young master."

I went up to my room and picked my homework from my bag. It was then the phone rang. I checked the caller ID and saw Allen's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello."

"Hey Lavi! Why didn't you come school today?" Allen asked.

"Erm, I overslept." I answered.

"Oh… Tomorrow when you come to school, you will face Mr. Marian's wrath." Allen laughed on the other side of the phone.

I swallowed my saliva before saying, "I'll survive. Don't you worry. Besides, I'll have you and Kanda around."

Then there was a moment of silence before Allen sighed and said, "The Noah issued a weird letter just this morning. I don't think Kanda and it will be in school tomorrow."

_I've got a bad feeling about this__._

"What weird letter?" I demanded.

"Did you not see the newspaper this morning?"

"Wait, I'll go get it." I ran downstairs and asked the maids for the newspaper. I flipped through and a page that is purple with white words caught my attention.

"Once stolen from me, now is the time to claim it back, the last jewel I seek." I read aloud.

"You see what I mean? The letter is totally different from the ones he sent before. I got to go now. I have work to do."

"Wait - !" Allen hung up the phone before I had the chance to say anything.

_The time and date is tomorrow night! But where…_

I was really worried. I tried calling Tyki the whole afternoon but it just reached his voicemail. I barely ate my lunch.

When the maid came to clear the plates, she was worried. "Young master, are you feeling alright? Do you need the doctor?"

I smiled weakly, "I'm fine. Don't worry and I won't be needing dinner."

The maid did not look convinced but she quietly cleared the plates and left me alone.

I laid on my bed, my hand carrying the phone, hoping Tyki would call me back. But he did not. Finally the sun set and I hadn't moved an inch from my bed. I kept thinking what the letter meant, but I have no clue. It was then I drifted to sleep.

The next day, I went to school worrying. Even Mr. Marian's lectures did not matter to me. I kept my phone close to me the whole day but it did not ring like I hopped it would be.

I tried contacting Tyki when school ended but there was still no response. By late afternoon, I knew Tyki will not answer any of my calls. He was avoiding me. I knew there was one person I could look for, James, Tyki's butler. I requested Sebastian to drive me to Tyki's company and I asked for his address. When I reached Tyki's house, there was only three more hours to the time Tyki is going to steal the Jewel.

When I saw Tyki's house, I was amazed. His house - or I should say mansion - that looked bigger than my mine. It was yellow white western mansion that is symmetrical with a huge fountain in the middle of the driveway. It was being secured by a huge metal gate.

I pressed the doorbell nervously, praying that James would be at home and he would have an idea where Tyki went. The doorbell sent a lovely melody throughout the mansion. I was relieved when I saw that it was James who answered.

"Hello, this is Mikk's mansion. This is James the butler speaking. May I know who is outside?"

"James, it's me Lavi."

There was a moment of silence before Jame replied, "Master Lavi, please come in."

The gate crept open. I got back onto the car and Sebastian drove me in.

"Sebastian stay in the car. I won't take long."

Sebastian nodded and I went up to the door and was greeted by James.

"Welcome, master Lavi." James bowed as he ushered me to the living hall.

The living hall is filled with western style furniture and a crystal chandelier hung right above the glass coffee table.

I took a seat at the three-seater sofa and James asked, "Do you want anything to drink? Will tea be ok with you?"

"James…," I muttered "I did not come here to drink tea. I came looking for Tyki. You know where he is don't you?" I stared at him.

James looked at me for a moment and said, "Yes… but I never expected you to look for me."

"Please tell me where he is. I'm worried. I feel that something bad is going to happen."

"If you really want to know, master Tyki went to master Sheryl's place."

"What?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry! I'm so late for this chapter. Writing this chapter have been rough for me. I have no idea why. I thought it was difficult to write. i had a hard time trying to find the right words. I think this is one of my most crappy chapter. What do you think? .**

** The next chapter is the last chapter and I'm finishing the last chapter soon. Typing the last chapter was much more smoother. I think I can finish it in about 2 more days. =) Please review. **

**Acknowledgment: Thank you Vermilion Hart for editing my mistakes. **

Chapter 14

"Sheryl's? Why is he at Sheryl's house?" I exclaimed in shock.

James calmly looked and me and said, "Ten years ago, Master Mikk was a talented jewel craftsman. At that time, his works were not famous but it caught attention."

I stared at James with my jaw hanging. "I never knew... but why did he become the CEO of a security company?"

"Master Mikk's family have been in the Earl's Security Cooperation for generations. When Master Mikk wanted to be a jewel craftsman, The Earl – Master Mikk's adoptive father, was f_urious. _Sowhen Master Mikk created his prized passion, The Hope, under the command of The Earl, Master Kamelot stole it."

"Sheryl stole The Hope? Then what happened?" I interrupted James. "Oh, sorry, please continue." I said as I took a sip of the tea.

"Master Mikk tried to get The Hope back but he could not bypass The Earl's security systems. He then decided to study all about security systems."

I kept silent for a while, trying to absorb what James had just told me. But there were more question I wanted to ask. "Then why did The Noah first appear in Japan?" I asked.

James poured me tea and set the teapot down, he inhaled and said, "Master Mikk first went to Japan to study on their technology there. So during the day he was the CEO of Millennium Security Cooperation. By night, he was The Pleasure Noah."

"Is it dangerous for Tyki to go and take The Hope back?" I asked worriedly.

James sighed and shook his head. "I don't know for sure. The first time he tried, which was ten years ago, he ended up with two broken ribs."

I was so shocked that I almost dropped the teacup in my hands. _Tyki...hurt? _I suddenly became afraid. What would happen if Tyki got hurt this time again?

Jame's voice brought me back to reality. "Lavi, are you feeling alright?"

I managed to muttered, "Ye...yes I'm fine."

James handed me a small piece of paper with some words written on it. "This is Master Kamelot's address. You can do what ever you want with it."

**X.X.X**

"Well, this is it..." I mumbled to myself as I stepped out of the car. When I closed the door, I said to Sebastian, "You can go back first. I'll contact you later." Sebastian looked reluctant to leave but he did as he was told.

I looked at the car as it got smaller and smaller before it vanished. I then turned and stared at the mansion. At first glance, it looked old. But not because it was falling apart but because of the design. It was an elegant Victorian-style mansion.

I approached the gate warily and gently pressed the doorbell. A loud creepy, low sound rang through the mansion. Moments later, a jolly yet creepy voice came from the receiver. "Hellooo, who is it?"

"It's...La...Lavi." I muttered nervously. "I'm lo..looking for Sheryl."

"Oh, welcooome."

The gate crept opened slowly, making a sharp screeching sound. I went in, constantly checking my surroundings. When I reached the door, a maid with weird dark skin bowed to me and silently showed me into the mansion. When I stepped in and I heard the door close behind me, I jumped. The interior of the house was filled with antiques. The decorations were outdated but elegant and well kept. What caught my eye was the huge golden chandelier that hung in the middle of the room. It was different from what I had seen before. The crystals on the chandelier were black. The room was being lit by candles.

I followed the maid closely and she led me to the library. I was so amazed by the amount of books in the room. Thousands of books surrounded the walls of the room and a huge study table laid right in front of the windows. She directed me to an arm chair by the side and left the room without saying a word.

I waited nervously and stared at the grandfather clock opposite of me. _It's fifteen minutes past the stated time... A_s time ticked by, Sheryl never came.

Just then, the security alarm rang loudly. "What...!" I said out loud. _It must be Tyki!_

I cautiously walked towards the door and peeked outside. The corridor was empty. I walked out and wandered around aimlessly, trying to find Tyki. I walked at first but later broke into a run when the alarm stopped ringing. It was then I saw Tyki at the backyard through the window on the second floor.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the backyard. _Tyki! _It was him through the window and he was hurt. His left hand was covering his right arm. It seemed forever to get to the backyard. When I finally saw the light, I yelled his name, "Tyki!" I saw him. He was panting and he was hurt. His left hand was holding a box which he refused to let go even with his injured arm.

"Lavi? What are you doing here?" I turned and saw Allen and Kanda, their hands both held a pistol.

"What are you doing here?" I asked dumbly.

Allen replied while Kanda's eyes never left Tyki. "We received a call saying that The Noah would appear here tonight...Wait...you called him...Tyki?" Allen grasped.

I stoned, my eyes averted Allen's stare. He lowered his pistol and looked at me with eyes filled with bewilderment.

"How...Never mind." Allen said. "All you need to do is to surrender The Hope and let us take you in." Allen said to Tyki as he focus his attention back to him.

Tyki's expression was unreadable due to the hat covering half of his face. Towards Allen's demand, Tyki remained silent. The few moments of silence was unbearable. I wanted to scream, but what can I say? I hid the truth from my friends who had been trying to catch The Noah for so long. The silence was broken when Tyki let out a low chuckle and he walked slowly towards me.

Kanda tightened his grip on the pistol. It was Allen who stretched his hand out to indicate to Kanda to not fire. "Tyki..." I mumbled when he stood right in front of me. He gently brush my bangs that covered my eye. He lowered his mouth to my ear. "This is for you." He whispered as he passed me the box.

I looked up into his eyes when he lifted his head. His eyes looked determined as if he had decided something. I was suddenly afraid. I tried to grab his hand but he suddenly turned and ran towards the cliff and without hesitation, he jumped.


	15. Chapter 15

**The last chapter for Jewel That Binds! Warning Lemons below, marked by **_[Lemons]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man...I just got to say for the sake of the last chapter..._

_Acknowledgements: Thank you Vermilion Hart for editing. _

**Chapter 15**

"Lavi, you want to join us for dinner?" Allen asked when we were packing our bags.

"No. I'll be going home." I replied as I smiled and left the classroom alone, staring blankly as I walked towards the school gate.

I was aware of Allen as he watched me walk out of the classroom. I couldn't help it. It's been six months since Tyki's disappeared and since The Noah died.

**X.X.X**

"Tyki!" I cried as I ran after him, dropping the box he handed me. I ran to the edge of the cliff and cried his name once more. "Tyki!" I kept looking for signs of Tyki that I slipped when the small edge of the cliff crumbled beneath my feet. Before I knew what was happening, I heard Kanda's angry scowl. "What do you think you're doing?" I turned and saw him grabbing my hand and he pulled me back.

I did not reply him. I stood there, staring at the strong waves that slammed against the rocks below the cliff and Tyki was nowhere to be seen. The image of him jumping off the cliff kept repeating in front of me. My legs turned to jelly and I slipped from Kanda's grip to the ground. Tears flowed out from my eyes as I stared at the vast sea. _Tyki's gone...right in front of my eyes..._

**X.X.X**

I stared at the box – the last thing that Tyki left for me. Ever since Tyki disappeared six months ago, I kept the box but never opened it. I tried opening it but Tyki's image kept forming in front of me, causing me to shut the drawer where I kept the box.

Life without Tyki was so different compared to the time before I met him. I thought life would just go back to the way before I met him. But there was an emptiness in me. An emptiness I had never felt before. It seemed that no matter what I tried to do to fill that emptiness, it just won't go away.

I laid down on my bed to stare at the white ceiling. The wind blew from the balcony and brushed across my cheeks. The white curtains fluttered against the window. This day was just like yesterday, boring and calm. I was just going to lay on the bed and wait for time to pass.

Just then, a soft knock disturbed my thoughts. "Yes?" I replied, my eyes not leaving the ceiling.

"Young master, I have a letter for you. It came with the other mail this morning."

_A letter huh... I haven't got one for six months. _

"Come in." the maid opened the door and walked in. "Put the letter on the table. I'll read it later." I said to her without looking at her. The room was silent for a moment before I heard the door close. When she left, I put my arm across my head and inhaled deeply, drifting into my thoughts.

_If I went today, will I see him? Or will it be like any other day for the past six months? Why do I even try going...what am I hoping for?_

Then, lost in my thoughts, I drifted to sleep.

**X.X.X**

I woke up later that evening like always. I changed into my favorite orange shirt and a pair of jeans. I went downstairs to the front gate. A maid came to see me out. "Not coming back for dinner again, young master?" she asked. I nodded as I wore my shoes. I heard her sigh and she said, "Be careful on the road, young master."

This had been my daily routine for the past six months. Going out in the evening to Tyki's house. "The same place, young master?" Sebastian asked when I got on the car. "Yes." I replied as I closed the car's door.

I stared at the streets lights that brushed past with the moving car, keeping quiet for the journey. Gramps had been busy for the past week. But he did not say anything or ask any questions about my change. I'm sure Allen told Gramps what happened and I am grateful that Gramps did not ask any questions.

"Young master, we're here." Sebastian's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I got off the car and stared at Tyki's mansion. It looked the way just like it was every time I came here. I pressed the doorbell and the gate opened moments later.

I walked in and James was standing outside the mansion door. "Good evening, Lavi." James greeted when he saw me. I came here every single day so I asked James to call me by my name. I grinned and said, "Evening."

Like always, he ushered me to the dinning room where we sat to chat. "How's the company?" I asked when James served me tea. Today, it was strawberry tea. "Well, it's like always. Like yesterday." James chuckled. "True." I grinned as I took a sip of the tea and James sat the opposite of me. When Tyki was absent, James was the one running the cooperation. To the world, Tyki Mikk was mysteriously missing while The Noah died. Allen and Kanda chose to keep The Noah's identity a secret. James looked at me as I drank my tea. "You know, Lavi, you do not need to come here every single day." he said seriously.

I avoided his gaze and stared at the tea in my hands. "You know, we have been through this conversation before." I said softly, still not looking at James.

"But we both know you can't keep coming here." James sighed. "I know you are suffering, grieving inside. But you've got to move on. You can't let the others around you worry." I looked at James; his eyes looked so sincere.

I sighed and looked out of the window. "Maybe you're right." I whispered. "Today will be the last day I'll come here."

James smiled as he drank his tea.

**X.X.X**

"Good night, young master." Sebastian said as I got off the car. "You too." I grinned.

I walked into the house and straight into my room. When I was about to lay on my bed, I noticed a white envelope on the table. _Oh, the letter from this morning..._

I took the letter and found no name or return address, just my name 'Lavi' printed on the front. I opened the letter and inside it was a key, an old fashioned key like in the movies that was used to open treasure chests. The key was gold in color with rubies embedded at one end into a heart shape.

_Weird... _ _I don't remember having a box with this key..._

While I was starting the beautiful key, a card slipped out of the envelope. I picked it up and turned it over. It only had three simple words: "Never Lose Hope"

When I read the message, I almost could not believe it. After staring at it for a few moments, I finally mumbled, "Tyki..." I pulled my drawer which I kept the box and put it on the table.

I gently and slowly opened the box which was secured by a ribbon. I tugged the ribbon and it became loose. I opened the box, using my both hands to lift the top. And inside it revealed to be a gold, oval jewel with iris flower carvings all over it that rested on a black stand. In the middle of the jewel, there is a key hole which looked like the key that I received could fit in.

I carefully fit the key into the key hole and with a 'click', the oval split into two. I lifted the top part and inside it revealed a huge ruby I never seen before. It was red, fiery red, a red I had never seen in rubies. It was shaped like a burning fire. Taking a closer look, I saw three shades of orange-red in it. It looked like gold was being surrounded by a wall of ruby. In front where the ruby rested, on top of half the oval, it was crafted in neat writings, "Burning With Hope" and Tyki's initials were being engraved by the side.

I stared at the jewel for a long time. I understood why Tyki showed me this. I knew I had to move on.

**X.X.X**

One month had passed ever since I opened The Hope. I gave The Hope to gramps and I requested him to put it in one of his jewel gallery. Many people who saw The Hope wanted to buy it but I had decided never to sell it. Instead, anyone was allowed to view it.

I never knew who was the one who sent me the key. I thought it was James but he refused to admit no matter how many times I asked him. Life had been really normal for me - studying, going out with Allen and Kanda, until today.

"What? There must be some mistake!" I cried as I stand up and slammed my hands on the table.

The man in the suit who sat opposite me remained calm, unlike me. "No, I'm sure it is not a mistake."

This afternoon when I came home from school, the maid told me I had visors and they were waiting in the dinning room for me.

"The Hope belongs to my friend who gave it to me before he died! How can you claim it belongs to your company?" I practically yelled at him.

The man pulled out a piece of paper from his suit case and shoved it to me. "This document states clearly that the initials that was crafted on The Hope belongs to my chairman. So I'm claiming The Hope." he said, almost annoyed.

_I'm not giving up The Hope!_

"Well, then I'll have to see your chairman."

The man sighed and shook his head. "Very well then. Pack your belongings and meet me at the airport tomorrow morning."

"What? Where are we going?" I asked dumbly, shocked.

"To see my chairman, in Japan."

**X.X.X**

When I arrived in Japan the next day, I was being brought to this luxurious hotel and ushered into a suite.

"The chairman will be here soon." The man in the suit said as he left me alone in the room. I scanned the room. It was a huge room with a huge white bed. There's also a small kitchen, a study table with an office chair, a bar corner and a balcony. I sat in the arm chair beside the bed. I lay back and closed my eyes.

_Who is the person who claims The Hope? Will I be able to convince him that The Hope belongs to me? What if he's unreasonable? I did not sleep well last night. Now I'm so tired..._

And I drifted to sleep.

Who knows how long later, I felt something warm against my lips, a familiar sensation. _Tyki..._

I wrapped my arms around his neck and parted my lips. His tongue dived into my mouth, tracing the insides. He found my tongue and encouraged me to response. I responded, my tongue mating with his.

I felt his hands slip beneath my shirt and brush my nipples which hardened at his touch and I shuddered. I moaned against his lips. One of his hands slipped into mine and he grabbed my manhood and I arched at his touch.

_All this felt so familiar...no wait...something is wrong._

My eyes flew opened and I saw Tyki kissing me. _What? Tyki...?_

I struggled and he finally let go. I panted lightly as I looked at him. The messy dark hair and the teasing black eyes. "Tyki...?" I said, unsure.

He chuckled and said, "It's been six months, hasn't it?"

My eyes turned blurry and I rubbed them. It was then I noticed my tears came flowing down. "Where were you...all this time..." I muttered as I sobbed. Tyki came forward and pulled me into his arms.

"Hush, sweetheart. I'm sorry for leaving..." he whispered into my ear as he gave me a squeeze. I cried harder as I wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you." he whispered. _He's back, Tyki is back. This is not a dream...if it is I hope I'll never wake up. _

When I calmed down, Tyki released me and stared right at me. "Feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded. He smiled and said "Good." and he place a kiss on my forehead.

"Where were you? I thought...I thought..."

He pulled me to the bed, pinned me down and laid beside me. "I'm sorry for leaving without a word. I knew if I wanted to be with you, The Noah needs to die and he did seven months ago." he explained as his hand brushed my cheek. "Seven months ago, I called Allen and told him where The Noah was. I needed them to prove that I'm dead and The Earl too. Once it was done, I flew to Japan and started my career here, my dream career. And now that I have done it, it's time for you to come with me. Lavi, stay with me in Japan." he said and he looked at me, with eyes so firm, unwavering.

_I'm sorry gramps...but I want to stay with him. _

_[Lemon]_

I nodded and kissed him. Tyki continued what he started. He grabbed my manhood and begun stroking it. I arched against his touch my legs wrapped around his hips. He chuckled as he freed me from my pants and he slipped his fingers into my hole.

I jerked at the intrusion but Tyki held me firmly, giving me no chance of retreat. "Let me love you..." he said huskily and he inserted another finger in me, thrusting them in and out. His the other hand pushed my shirt up till my hands, binding them. He then lowered his mouth over my nipple and gently bit it between his teeth.

"Ahh..." I cried.

I heard Tyki chuckle as he removed his fingers and his hands went to remove his pants and shirt. His hard arousal sprang free from his pants and his cock brushed against my hole, I shuddered and moaned deeply. He whispered, "I love you, my princess." and he thrust inside me.

"Ahh!" I arched against his intrusion, my legs still wrapped against his hips, pulling him closer. He gave me some time to accommodate to his intrusion. When I nodded, he began thrusting in and out, slowly at first, then faster and faster, hitting my prostate a few times.

"Ahh...I'm cumming..." I cried.

"Let's cum together." he said huskily and his seed spilled inside me and mine spilled on my body. He laid on top of me, both of us catching our breath. When our breathing slowed, he laid beside and pulled the white sheet to cover me. His hands wrapped around my waist as I cuddled against him, my head on his chest. And I slowly drifted to sleep.

_[End of Lemon]_

Before I blacked out, I heard him whisper into my ear, "I'll never let you go."

End

**A/N: Thank you all who have favorite, alerted and reviewed. Thank you for staying through the story. Did anyone wanted Tyki dead? xD Sheryl did not make any appearance in the last 2 chapters. I only make use of his mansion. -grins- Does anyone thinks he should? I wanted to collect views and options on this fic so please feel free to tell me anything you felt. :)**


End file.
